Guerras Vikingas
by FriendlyMushroom
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Poseidón no hubiera insitado a Asgard a la guerra contra el Santuario? ¿Cual sería su leyenda? Tal vez los dioses guerreros hubieran enfrentado a sus propios enemigos. Los dioses guerreros son los guerreros de Odín, destinados a evitar el Ragnarok, el destino final de los dioses. Sus enemigos, los poderosos gigantes. Esta es su gran leyenda. Fenril/Hilda/Siegfried.
1. El Renacer de la Guerra Santa

**FriendlyMushroom aquí, bueno, esta es mi primera vez escribiendo una historia de Saint Seiya y he terminado por escribir algo que espero les sea de interés. Pues verán, últimamente me he enamorado de las leyendas nórdicas, y recordando la saga de Asgard pensé en la misión de los dioses guerreros si Poseidón no hubiera metido sus narices en el asunto y se creyera "Un dios más poderoso que tu señor Odín", muchos dicen: "El hubiera no existe", pues para mi si existe y existe en esta historia de la cual estoy orgulloso, aunque no espero mucho pues claro, Saint Seiya ya es un anime muy viejo e incluso si no lo fuera a muchos no les gustó la saga de Asgard, que en lo personal yo creó tenía mucho sentimiento. En fin, recuerden que esta es una historia del hubiera, así que la batalla entre los santos de Athena e Hilda de Polaris nunca se celebró, pueden llamarlo un universo alternativo si así lo desean.**

**Saint Seiya no me pertenece, pero los personajes que verán son de mi propia imaginación siguiendo lo más fielmente posible los relatos poéticos citados en las runas nórdicas, danesas, y demás culturas paganas o vikingas que adoptaron esta tendencia religiosa, desfrútenlo.**

* * *

**Prologo:**

* * *

En el principio de todos los tiempos, no existía más que caos, oscuridad y confusión dentro de la gran nada que era el universo. No había vida ni inteligencia, solo el cosmos. Entonces la gran grieta, un abismo en el centro de todo, rompió la gran oscuridad y dio inicio a la creación. Dicen los que nacieron de esta grieta, que la temperatura era tan baja que de haber existido vida en ese entonces, quien hubiere entrado habría sido inmediatamente congelado comenzando por su sangre. Este gran abismo creador recibió el nombre de Ginnungagap.

Ginnungagap vio nacer a los gigantes y a los Aesir, mejor conocidos como los dioses guerreros, quienes al odiarse mutuamente entraron en guerra eterna, una guerra en la cual el mundo en que vivimos fue creado. Los dioses más grandes nacieron de esta guerra, y de entre ellos, el más poderoso y sabio de todos fue el gran dios Odín, el padre de los dioses nórdicos.

A medida que los dioses y los gigantes continuaban con su terrible guerra, nueve mundos nacieron, todos formando parte de un todo. Yggdrasil, el árbol de la vida. De este árbol ya no se sabe más, lo único que se sabe es que aún existe, pues si este árbol que sostiene los nueve mundos llegara a morir, la vida se acabaría y todo regresaría a la nada.

Preocupado por el gran árbol sagrado, Odín, quien todo lo sabe, creó nueve armaduras sagradas para proteger cada uno de los mundos que el árbol Yggdrasil abraza entre sus ramas. Pues Odín sabe, que al llegar el Ragnarok, él no vivirá más en Yggdrasil, y la tierra quedará en las manos de los dioses guerreros elegidos en Asgard. Esta, es la historia que sentó las bases de nuestro pueblo, el Asgard, tierra de los dioses. Esta es la historia de la leyenda de Odín, y de sus dioses guerreros.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Guerras Vikingas.**

**Saga de los Dioses Gigantes.**

**Capítulo 1: El Renacer de la Guerra Santa.**

* * *

**Altar de Polaris. Enero de 1986.**

Asgard existe en este mundo. Es una gran ciudad situada en el extremo norte del mundo, donde la constelación de la Osa Mayor y la estrella de Polares brillan con mayor intensidad. Es en estas tierras congeladas donde alguna vez caminaron los dioses de las leyendas nórdicas, y el lugar donde los guerreros que pelearían junto a Odín en el Ragnarok eran elegidos.

Esas leyendas, por mucho tiempo fueron ocultadas por la duda de la humanidad hasta que desaparecieron, y el mundo dejó de serle fiel a Odín. Solo unos cuantos siguieron alabándolo, entre ellos estaba Hilda, nacida bajo la bendición de la estrella de Polaris, y como tal, la representante de Odín en la tierra.

—Odín, Señor de Asgard. Somos el pueblo que vive en el Asgard, en el extremo norte del mundo. Nunca hemos visto la luz del sol, ni los verdes campos, ni el azul del cielo. Esta penalidad nos fue dada por la salvación de otro pueblo. Es voluntad del gran maestro y nuestro destino, por lo tanto estamos complacidos de aceptar esta pena y el resistirla también. Por el bien y la salvación de la paz sobre la tierra —la gran sacerdotisa oró a su gran dios mientras el cosmos del poderoso ser la rodeaba. Para ella era esta una sensación cálida y de aceptación que su dios le brindaba. Diariamente, Hilda oraba para que los hielos del extremo norte y sur del mundo se mantuvieran congelados y no inundaran la tierra. El otro pueblo que Hilda mencionaba en sus oraciones, era el mundo del hombre, que en la antigüedad fue conocido como Midgard, tierra media, la tierra entre los polos.

Observándola desde lo alto de la escalinata que conectaba el supuesto altar donde Hilda oraba con Asgard, estaba Alberich, elegido desde la infancia por su linaje familiar como el dios guerrero de Megrez de la estrella de Delta. Alberich, si más bien no era el más leal de los guerreros de Hilda, era considerado el más listo de entre los guerreros que habían sido elegidos para algún día vestir la sagrada armadura del dios guerrero de Megrez Delta.

—Una vez más, Hilda ha demostrado que me hace perder mi valioso tiempo. Los demás elegidos como dioses guerreros podrán decir lo que les plazca, pero no existe en Hilda nada que pueda hacerme pensar que ella es más que solo una sacerdotisa elegida para seleccionar a los dioses guerreros. Ni siquiera ha recibido la armadura de la Valkiria de la Osa Menor. Tal parece que mi generación también será innecesaria y me forzará a ser nada más que un maldito sirviente —se quejó Alberich. Aunque sus elocuentes quejas no pasaron desapercibidas de Hilda, que terminó su oración y posó su atención en él.

—¿Y acaso es que eso no es algo por lo que debiéramos estar agradecidos, Alberich? —le mencionó Hilda. Poniéndose de pie con su oración finalizada, aunque su cosmos casi divino aún la rodeaba. Un cosmos tan poderoso que incluso Alberich, sin sentir respeto alguno por la soberana de Asgard, se negaba a desobedecer—. Alberich, si bien es cierto que los dioses guerreros de Asgard han existido desde tiempos muy remotos, tiempos en los que Odín aun caminaba sobre esta tierra, también es cierto que mientras las sagradas armaduras de los dioses guerreros no despierten de su sueño eterno habrá paz en este mundo. Y con sus palabras finalizadas, Hilda caminó en dirección a Alberich, quien se arrodillo frente a ella y le permitió pasar.

—Señorita Hilda. Por varias generaciones los nacidos bajo la estrella de Delta han muerto de vejez. Y según las enseñanzas del gran señor Odín, esta es la forma más deshonrosa de morir —intentó explicarle Alberich. Los vikingos, el pueblo de Asgard, eran guerreros de corazón. Sus creencias se basaban en encontrar una gloriosa muerte en batalla que los llevara a la vida eterna. La vida en paz, era una deshonra para los habitantes de Asgard—. Desearía al menos por una vez tener la oportunidad de luchar como un guerrero sin temor a la muerte. Así al morir lo haría de la forma más honorable, ganando mi sitio junto al todopoderoso padre de los dioses —Informó Alberich, lo que forzó a que una gentil y cálida sonrisa adornara los labios de Hilda.

—Extrañas palabras que vienen de un supuesto dios guerrero de Asgard que posee un corazón tan sucio —se escuchó el resonar de palabras ajenas a la conversación, y al escuchar aquellas palabras, Alberich e Hilda miraron a la cima de la escalinata en la que se encontraban. Parado a medio camino estaba un guerrero vistiendo una armadura sagrada de color rojo como la sangre y con la forma de un lobo. En su pecho estaba incrustada una Esmeralda, muy similar a los Zafiros de Odín que se decía adornaban las armaduras de los dioses guerreros, por lo que Alberich supo que se trataba de un guerrero del mismo nivel. Pero el extraño no era uno de los dioses guerreros, incluso su cara era desconocida para Alberich, quien siempre estaba enterado de todo y conocía a todos en Asgard. Además, la piel de esta persona era más oscura y su cabello era rojo como la escarlata y adornado en una coleta de caballo, no acostumbrada a usarse en Asgard—. Hilda de Polaris, representante de Odín en la tierra, he venido por tu cabeza —e Hilda, sorprendida por las palabras del extraño, retrocedió asustada. Alberich, por su parte, estaba complacido.

—¿Una armadura de Draconis? Jamás había estado tan feliz de estar equivocado —sonrió el arrogante—. Si una armadura de Draconis ha sido liberada, eso significa que ya ha llegado el tiempo de que las armaduras de los dioses guerreros, pertenecientes a la Osa Mayor, sean resucitadas también. Pero hasta que ese día llegue, es mi deber como dios guerrero el proteger a Hilda de Polaris. Dime extraño, ¿con qué nombre he de adornar tu tumba? —preguntó Alberich, y el guerrero de tierras distantes caminó en dirección al guerrero. Más este jamás se movió de su lugar, desafiante y orgulloso. Alberich, aun sin armadura, era un dios guerrero. El enfrentarse a él era un suicidio.

—Mi nombre es Anger de Altais. Y visto la armadura del lobo de fuego, Skoll —se presentó el guerrero con modales inusuales, mismos que no engañaron a Alberich—. Y soy uno de los 14 gigantes guerreros de Jotunheim en el extremo sur de este mundo. He venido a darle muerte a tu señora, Hilda de Polaris —y al terminar su presentación, el cosmos del guerrero creció, y su estrella guardiana, la estrella de Skoll, el lobo gigante mitológico que perseguía al sol por los cielos, apareció detrás de él—. Los gigantes de la constelación de Draconis le declaran la guerra a los dioses guerreros de la Osa Mayor. Es el deseo de nuestra diosa, Angrdoba, el que la guerra entre los dioses guerreros de Asgard y los gigantes vuelva a comenzar. Yo soy el primero de muchos que vendrán a estas tierras congeladas. Hilda de Polaris, amablemente te pido que mueras en nombre de Angrboda —sentenció el guerrero, y tanto Alberich como Hilda miraron al cielo oscurecerse, y una constelación brillar intensamente en el cielo.

—¿Angrboda? ¿La madre de los gigantes ha despertado? —mencionó Hilda un tanto sorprendida de que un guerrero de los gigantes estuviera presente en las tierras de Asgard. Pero Alberich estaba feliz de por fin tener una oportunidad de demostrar el poder de su cosmos—. ¿Pero cómo puede ser? Las sagradas armaduras no se han despertado, aún falta encontrar a un dios guerrero de la Osa Mayor, además de que Odín no me han informado de semejante suceso —preguntó Hilda, confundida por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Pero no tardará en hacerlo —agregó Anger—. Nuestra madre simplemente se ha adelantado a los hechos. Es por eso, Hilda, que no he de hacerme esperar más —y con un rápido movimiento de su mano, Anger de Altais cortó la escalinata por la mitad. Esto debió haber asesinado a Hilda, pero para su sorpresa, Alberich, quien no la respetaba, en un acto que no se esperaba de él, la tomó en sus brazos y saltó lejos del ataque—. Sorprendente, aun sin siquiera poseer una armadura has esquivado mi Garra Escarlata —le aplaudió Anger al dios guerrero—. De verdad que tienes el cosmos de un dios guerrero. Pero aun así no te considero una amenaza. Sin una armadura que proteja tu cuerpo, un golpe mío sin importar que tan débil sea terminará con tu vida. ¿Pretendes seguir arriesgando tu suerte? —preguntó Anger.

—Con armadura o sin ella, tuviste la mala suerte de toparte con el guerrero más inteligente de entre los siete dioses guerreros —y al terminar de decir esto último, Alberich dejó a Hilda en el suelo—. Hilda, regresa al castillo tomando el camino del bosque. Si hay más gigantes es mejor que te encuentres con Tholl para tu protección —y tomando una pose de batalla, Alberich desafió al gigante guerrero—. Yo, Alberich de Megrez Delta, seré tu oponente. Defiéndete entonces, pues yo siempre gano mis batallas. Serás la primera estatua congelada del palacio del Valhala que haya sido donada por mí —el cosmos de Alberich se encendió, y el santo gigante, un tanto sorprendido por la malicia de su cosmos, encendió el suyo de igual forma, aunque no sentía miedo alguno ante el cosmos del dios guerrero de Megrez.

—Ten cuidado, Alberich —comenzó Hilda—. Si un gigante de la constelación de Draconis ha entrado en Asgard, esto significa que la guerra santa entre los dioses guerreros y los gigantes ha vuelto a comenzar. No mueras por favor Alberich —y corriendo lejos del gigante y en dirección al pueblo de Asgard, Hilda permitió que Alberich luchara.

—Me siento alagado —se burló Alberich—. Hilda jamás ha confiado en mí a pesar de que yo siempre estoy cerca de ella. Pero igual eso no me interesa. Lo único que importa es que al pelear contigo de seguro despertaré a la armadura de Megrez que me vestirá y así me convertiré en el más poderoso de los dioses guerreros —por suerte para Alberich, Hilda no estaba cerca para escuchar las palabras de su supuesto guerrero—. Acabaré contigo entonces.

—Eres una vergüenza para los dioses guerreros —comenzó a decir Anger—. Aun nosotros los gigantes sentimos un gran respeto por nuestra madre. En mayor medida yo por supuesto, pues mi armadura es la del lobo Skoll, hijo directo de Angrboda, y soy el lobo gigante que persigue eternamente al sol —enunció Anger la leyenda de su armadura, y dibujado en su cosmos, Alberich fue capaz de ver al lobo de fuego persiguiendo al sol intentando devorarlo—. Cuando Skoll logre alcanzar al sol, empezará el Ragnarok —y el cosmos de Angerl se encendió como el fuego, mientras que el cosmos de Alberich, frio como el aire congelado de Asgard, iluminó las escalinatas de igual manera—. Déjame enseñarte entonces, que los gigantes no deben ser menospreciados. Mucho menos por un enano como tú —agregó Anger, que no se refería a la altura de Alberich, sino a la armadura que le correspondía, ya que la armadura mítica de Megrez de Delta es la armadura de un enano herrero maligno— ¡Garra Escarlata! —gritó el gigante. Pero Alberich saltó y escapó de la ráfaga cortante que volvió a despedazar la escalinata—. Eres veloz, pero tu cosmos es débil. Será muy sencillo acabar con tu vida —terminó Anger.

—Hablas mucho, gigante —respondió Alberich—. Pero seré yo quien tendrá un nuevo trofeo que de significado a mi victoria —y corriendo en dirección al gigante, la batalla de los dioses guerreros y los gigantes dio inicio. Los cosmos de ambos chocaron y explotaron, fundiéndose en una combinación de luces blancas y anaranjadas.

**Mercados de Svalbard.**

La gran explosión se vio fácilmente incluso desde los mercados de la provincia de Svalbard, capital de Asgard. Hilda ya corría entre los mercados, que se habían sumido en un silencio sepulcral al atestiguar la explosión proveniente del Altar de Polaris. Hilda sin embargo, continuó corriendo ignorando a los anonadados ciudadanos, siempre en busca de los bosques pues en estos se encontraba Tholl en una misión muy importante. Más en lugar de encontrarse con aquel dios guerrero, encontró a otro. Hagen, dios guerrero de Merak de Beta, quien paseaba por la ciudad de Asgard y por los mercados del pueblo junto con Flare, la hermana de Hilda de Polaris.

—¡Hermana! ¿Qué ha sido esa gran conmoción? —preguntó Flare, que abrazó a su hermana con temor, y Hagen, el eterno guardián de la joven, se paró frente a ambas en espera de lo que pudiera suceder, pues desde que Hilda apareció frente de ellos, Hagen pudo sentir un cosmos agresivo cercano a la sacerdotisa.

—No hay tiempo, Flare. Debemos de correr al Palacio Valhala. Los gigantes han llegado a Asgard, hay que defendernos —y otra tremenda explosión de cosmos se dejó sentir proveniente del Altar de Polaris—. En estos momentos, Alberich está peleando contra uno de los gigantes de la constelación de Draconis. Más sin la protección de las armaduras sagradas, es muy probable que no sobreviva —sin dudarlo, Flare asintió y corrió mientras tomaba a Hilda de la mano y se dirigían en dirección al Palacio Valhala, Hagen las siguió de cerca.

—Mi señora Hilda —comenzó Hagen con una sonrisa—. No debe menospreciar los poderes de los dioses guerreros de Asgard. El cosmos de Alberich puede no ser tan fuerte, pero su astucia e inteligencia lo convierten en un rival de temor. Despreocúpese mi señora —tranquilizó Hagen a sus soberanas, y Flare sonrió para el joven, quien un tanto sorprendido por la sonrisa de la chica, desvió la mirada. No era secreto que ambos tenían sentimientos encontrados el uno por el otro. Más este no era el momento para ponerse a pensar en eso.

—Tú debes ser Hagen, el del cosmos más alto —se escuchó una voz que resonó a lo largo del mercado, ganando la atención de los ciudadanos del Asgard—. Pero claro, hay un guerrero que es más fuerte que tú. Y no me refiero a Siegfried de Dubhe Alpha, sino a mí —el gigante guerrero entonces apareció frente de Hagen y golpeó su pecho con fuerza, mandándolo lejos y estrellándolo con un puesto de manzanas del mercado. Al ver como uno de los dioses guerreros había sido derribado de un golpe, los ciudadanos en el mercado corrieron lejos mientras que el gigante guerrero miraba a las doncellas con una sonrisa malévola—. Señoritas, Oda de Tyl posa sus respetos frente a ustedes. Mi armadura representa al lobo Hati, el lobo de hielo que persigue a la luna. Es un placer y una tristeza que debamos separarnos tan pronto, pues al igual que mi hermano, Anger de Altais, he venido a asesinarlas —Oda de Tyl vestía una armadura idéntica a la de su hermano, Anger de Altais, siendo única diferencia el color de sus armaduras, pues la de Oda representaba al lobo de hielo Hati, por lo que era de un color cobalto. Igual que los colores de las armaduras eran la única diferencia, ambos hermanos eran facialmente idénticos, con la diferencia del color de sus cabellos, siendo los de Oda azules—. Los gigantes hemos venido a matarlas. No es nada personal, es tan solo el destino que me ha forzado a nacer como hijo de una giganta.

—Oda de Tyl, hermano de Anger de Altais —comenzó Hilda—. Representan a los dos lobos, Skoll el lobo de fuego y Hati el lobo de hielo. Los dos lobos que persiguen al sol y a la luna. Entonces es cierto, ha llegado el momento de que se desaté la guerra santa entre los dioses guerreros y los gigantes —y Flare abrazó a Hilda mientras esta última se mostraba orgullosa y fuerte ante el atacante y lo desafiaba con el poder de su cosmos—. La primera vez que los dioses y los gigantes estuvieron en guerra, los dioses salieron victoriosos —mencionó la sacerdotisa.

—Aquella vez, Odín luchó a su lado —respondió Oda—. Pero el tiempo de Odín en la tierra terminó hace mucho, y ahora los gigantes demostrarán que sin Odín que los guíe y sin su bendición, es imposible que los dioses guerreros obtengan la victoria —Oda de Tyl entonces dio un brinco esquivando el aire congelado que Hagen, después de ponerse de pie, le había lanzado —Una molestia son los dioses guerreros de Asgard. Aun sin armadura se atreven a levantarse en guerra contra los gigantes. Deberían aceptar la muerte. Sin Odín, ustedes no pueden ganar —insistió Oda.

—Eso es lo que tú crees —respondió Hagen mientras se limpiaba un hilo de sangre—. Pero los dioses guerreros de Asgard como yo, que se han entrenado desde niños solo para ser merecedores del cosmos de un dios guerrero y llegar a vestir una de sus armaduras, somos tan fuertes con o sin la protección de la armadura sagrada —y elevando su cosmos, Hagen demostró su punto—. Señoritas Hilda y Flare, les pido amablemente que busquen protección en el Valhala. Dentro, Siegfried seguro las protegerá de cualquier peligro. Yo me encargaré de esta amenaza.

—Ten cuidado por favor, Hagen. Te suplico que no vayas a encontrar una muerte orgullosa por protegernos —le dejó saber Flare mientras estuvo a punto de soltarse en llanto, más no lo hizo al sentir la mano de su hermana que la jalaba.

—Dejaré todo en tus manos entonces, Hagen —respondió Hilda—. Que Odín pose su ojo sobre ti y que te de su bendición para que en esta batalla salgas victorioso —entonces ambas corrieron lejos de la ahora vacía ciudad y en busca del Valhala tomando el camino de los bosques. Oda de Tyl lanzó un ataque cortante idéntico al de su hermano intentando asesinar a las hermanas, solo que este estaba rodeado de un aire congelado. Hagen, protegiendo a ambas soberanas de Asgard, elevó su cosmos, y lo transformó en fuego para disipar el ataque congelado.

—¿Pero cómo ha sido posible? —se sorprendió Oda—. Tu primer ataque fue un puño congelante, pero ahora de tu cuerpo irradia un calor que te evapora el aliento. ¿Qué clase de dios guerrero eres? Se supone que tu estrella guardiana representa a la armadura de Sleipnir, el caballo de ocho patas que montaba Odín. No se supone que seas una amenaza, solo un animal de montura —le gritó el guerrero furioso al ver el cosmos que irradiaba Hagen.

—¿Y eso lo dice un lobo que a lo largo de toda su vida lo único que hizo fue perseguir a la Luna? —respondió Hagen a los insultos de Oda—. Sleipnir vio muchas batallas a lo largo de su vida mientras Odín lo montaba. Al estar siempre con su amo es solo natural que su cosmos y el de Odín se hayan combinado en cierto punto —explicó Hagen, y el caballo de ocho patas se dibujó en su cosmos—. No estoy diciendo que mi poder sea el de Odín. Pero sí puedo decirte que de entre los dioses guerreros, yo soy quien tiene el cosmos más alto, pues mi cosmos fue alimentado por Odín —y demostró esto último al sorprender a Oda de Tyl con el aire congelante de su cosmos—. ¡Fuerza Congelante! —gritó al dar nombre a su ataque, que se desprendió de su mano en la forma de cristales de hielo, mismos que Oda bloqueó con uno de sus propios ataques.

—¡El Escudo de la Luna! —gritó Oda, y la luna fue dibujada detrás de él por su cosmos, y colocando su mano frente al ataque de Hagen pudo detenerlo, sorprendiendo al dios guerrero—. Igual que tú recibiste una porción de la fuerza de Odín, de igual manera la luz de la luna a quien Hati perseguía en los tiempos mitológicos, bañó a esta armadura con su poder. Esta será una batalla de lo más interesante.

—Estoy listo —y el cosmos de Hagen violentamente se transformó en fuego—. Acabaré contigo en el nombre de mi señora Flare y de la gran sacerdotisa, Hilda de Polaris. ¡Recibe mi puño llameante! —y de igual manera que pasó con Alberich y Anger, los cosmos del dios guerrero y del gigante chocaron, creando una gran explosión.

**Bosques de los Lobos.**

—Phecda Hércules Titánico —con el abatir de su mano convertida en un poderoso puño, Tholl de Phecda Gama arrasó con una gran parte del bosque inundado por lobos que trataban de matarlo. Al caer estos árboles, Tholl los rodeó con su cosmos para que estos cayeran al lado de una jauría de lobos que en esos momentos lo atacaban, evitando así que los árboles pudieran matar a los lobos, pero de igual manera, cortándoles el camino—. Fenril, valoró la vida ante todas las cosas, incluso la vida más insignificante es preciosa para mí. Por esto te pido, desiste de esta feroz batalla que hemos sostenido. Cada árbol que derrumbo salva a uno de tus lobos, pero igual termina acabando con la vida del bello árbol. Es un pequeño precio que los arboles me han permitido pagar por detener esta batalla —Tholl entonces colocó su brazo en defensa contra un lobo de piel azul cristalina que se abalanzó para intentar morderle el cuello. Pero un silbido proveniente de lo profundo del bosque ordenó al lobo que soltara el brazo ahora ensangrentado de Tholl—. ¡Fenril! —habló Tholl nuevamente, intentando reaccionar con el joven a quien Hilda le mandó reclutar.

—Es suficiente, Jing —y al escuchar esto, el lobo aulló y la gran manada de lobos corrió lejos de Tholl, y por fin el poderoso guerrero que cargaba una gran hacha en su mano, tuvo un respiro—. Dos semanas, me has perseguido por dos semanas recién cumplidas, y aun así te niegas a dejar de perseguirme —Fenril por fin salió de su escondite y encaró a Tholl, quien lo recibió con una sonrisa—. Te lo he dicho antes. Para mi tus palabras no tienen ninguna importancia. ¿Qué importa si nací bajo la estrella de Aliotho Epsilon? Yo no deseo convertirme en un dios guerrero ni alabar a tu soberana, Hilda de Polaris. Yo desconfió de todos los humanos, no tengo razón alguna siquiera para creer en tu dios que abandona a un niño cuando este más lo necesitaba —terminó de decir Fenril con molestia.

—Entiendo tu ira, Fenril —intentó explicar Tholl—. Perdiste a tus padres a temprana edad y supuestos amigos de tu familia les dieron la espalda y los dejaron morir en las garras de un oso salvaje. Esto no es desconocido a los oídos de Hilda. Debes saber que por tu familia ya se ha hecho justicia —intentó razonar Tholl, pero sus palabras solo herían a Fenril y lo hacían enfurecer—. Hilda personalmente les arrebató su título y sus riquezas a quienes abandonaron a los Fenril, pues como Odín dice, es mejor morir en batalla que vivir en la deshonra —pero las palabras de Tholl no alcanzaban a Fenril—. ¡Escúchame Fenril! —insistió Tholl.

—¡No! ¡Tú me vas a escuchar a mí! —gritó Fenril de regreso—. Sin importar lo que haga tu soberana para intentar remediar el daño, mis padres no volverán de la tumba. Si quieres que crea en tu dios y que me convierta en uno de sus guerreros entonces déjate de rodeos y has que me devuelva a mis padres. Esa es la única forma en que yo creeré en tus palabras —Tholl, con tristeza, movió su cabeza en negación. Y Fenril, consumido por la ira, desvió la mirada violentamente—. Nada me devolverá a mis padres —se molestó Fenril.

—Lamento tu perdida en mi corazón, Fenril —escucharon la femenina voz de Hilda el par, y entonces posaron sus miradas en dirección a la voz que se escuchaba cerca de ellos. Entonces ambos encontraron a Hilda de Polaris y a Flare. Estaban agotadas por tanto correr, y al ver esto último, Tholl corrió en dirección de sus amas y se arrodillo ante ellas—. Despreocúpate, Tholl. La misión que te encomendé fue muy dura. Estaba muy preocupada por ti. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que por cumplir una encomienda mía abandonarías a tu familia por dos semanas para cumplir mis caprichos? —y colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de Tholl, el gigante entre los hombres sonrió y miró a Hilda con amabilidad dibujada en su rostro—. No tenemos mucho tiempo. Los gigantes de la constelación de Draconis han invadido estas tierras sagradas. Es de vital importancia que los siete guerreros de la Osa Mayor estén unidos. De lo contrario las armaduras de los dioses guerreros no despertarán de su sueño eterno —explicó Hilda.

—¿Gigantes han invadido estas tierras? —Tholl preguntó con preocupación evidente en el tono de su voz. Pero entonces se puso de pie y colocó su mano sobre su pecho—. Hilda, juro solemnemente que yo, Tholl, descendiente del poderoso dios del trueno e hijo de Odín, Thor, el asesino de gigantes, protegeré a Asgard aun si esto me cuesta la vida —juró el poderoso gigante entre los hombres.

—Entonces esa es la razón —interrumpió Fenril—. Eres el descendiente de un dios. Es por eso que no sufrías hambre ni sed durante estas dos semanas —y con ira en el tono de su voz, Fenril se puso a la defensiva—. Malditos dioses. ¿Creen que pueden caminar en el mundo como si los demás seres vivos fuéramos sus peones en un juego de ajedrez? Yo me encargaré personalmente de matarlos a todos ustedes, sucios dioses —se quejó Fenril, y aquellas palabras sobresaltaron a Hilda.

—Espera Fenril —interrumpió Hilda—. El que Tholl sea el descendiente de un dios no lo convierte en un dios. Igual que tú al ser descendiente de un gigante, no eres uno de ellos—. Aquellas palabras sobresaltaron a Fenril. A pesar de vivir en los bosques por tanto tiempo, Fenril fue criado en una familia acomodada, por lo que conocía en parte la leyenda de Odín de los pueblos nórdicos, y la guerra entre los gigantes y los dioses guerreros—. Fenril de Aliotho Epsilon. Igual que el nombre de Tholl, el tuyo es similar al de la armadura que portarás, la armadura de Fenrir, el lobo asesino de dioses. Aquel quien según las runas sagradas, asesinará al mismísimo dios Odín en el día del Ragnarok —explicó Hilda, y Fenril la observó curioso—. Sin embargo, Odín sabía que Fenrir debía permanecer cerca de los dioses. Existen tres constelaciones en el cielo que los vikingos han venerado desde tiempos inmemoriales. Representan a los tres grandes dioses de nuestro reino, y a las bestias que eligieron para pelear en su nombre —explicó Hilda, y su cosmos dibujó tres constelaciones—. La Osa Menor, la constelación del poderoso Thor —y el poderoso dios del trueno apareció frente a su constelación. La Osa Mayor, perteneciente a Odín —y Odín en toda su gloria respaldó esta constelación—. Y Draconis, la constelación que pertenece al dios Loki —terminó de decir Hilda, y el dios maligno apareció frente a esta constelación—. Odín en toda su sabiduría, unió a gigantes y dioses guerreros bajo su misma constelación. Entre ellas se encuentra Fenril, quien el todo poderoso sabe se convertirá en su asesino. Ya que Odín sabe, que es el destino de los dioses, y que Fenril deberá permanecer cerca de los dioses para que este pueda cumplirse —más Fenril se negaba a creer en las palabras de Hilda, pero la soberana de Asgard, con una sonrisa hermosa, logró cautivar la atención de Fenril—. Estas herido. No solo superficialmente, sino que tu corazón llora —decidió cambiar el tema Hilda, sabiendo que era muy complicado en esos momentos el explicar la razón de que Fenril perteneciera a los caballeros de la Osa Mayor de Odín—. Si te ayudo a librarte de este dolor, ¿me ayudarías a proteger a Asgard al lado de tus hermanos, los otros dioses guerreros? —Hilda ofreció su mano a Fenril, y el joven de apariencia sucia y descuidada observó su mano que se rodeaba por su cosmos cálido y hermoso. De pronto Fenril era incapaz de sentir odio, su cuerpo se alimentaba del cosmos de Hilda y se fortalecía. Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas ante su sola presencia. Entonces Fenril estiró su mano para tomar la de Hilda, pero una presencia, un cosmos maligno, golpeó el pecho de Fenril y este no tuvo más opción que retroceder.

—No debes escuchar lo que Hilda de Polaris te dice, Fenril —de detrás de un árbol a espaldas de Fenril, un gigante salió vistiendo una armadura que a pesar de estar hecha de un metal extraño, daba la impresión de haber sido creada de una enorme roca, pues en su totalidad era gris y de apariencia fuerte—. Tu lugar, Fenril, no es al lado de los dioses. Es al lado de la giganta Angrboda y de todos sus hijos —comenzó el gigante, de cabellera negra y salvaje, y barbilla pronunciada—. Fenril, tú eres un hermano de los gigantes, te lo dice Eldax de Aldhibain. Mi armadura pertenece a Hrungnir, un gigante de roca —terminó el guerrero gigante cuya estatura rivalizaba a la de Tholl.

—¿Gigante Hrungnir dices? —reaccionó Tholl, aparentemente molesto—. Yo conozco la leyenda de Thor a la perfección. El gigante Hrungnir fue invitado por Odín a que viviera en Asgard. Pero el gigante no hizo más que burlarse de los dioses guerreros cuando llegó al Valhala, y habló mal de los dioses, diciendo que él personalmente abría de matar a todos los dioses guerreros y que incluso mataría a Odín quien amablemente lo invitó al Asgard. Eso enfureció a Thor, y al parecer la ira que ahora enciende mi cosmos, crece con igual intensidad que la de Thor cuando se negó a seguir escuchando las palabras del gigante —prosiguió Tholl mientras preparaba su hacha.

—Dices que conoces la leyenda de Thor a la perfección —recriminó Eldax—. Pero entonces sabes de igual manera que tú no eres Thor. Tu estrella, Phecda Gama, es la armadura de Jormungand, la serpiente de Midgard, la eterna enemiga y rival de Thor. Como un descendiente del poderoso dios del trueno, deberías estar avergonzado de tu armadura —furioso por las acusaciones del gigante, Tholl blandió su hacha para intentar cortar la cabeza del gigante Eldax de Aldhibain. Pero con una tremenda velocidad, el gigante evadió el filo del hacha que quedó atorada en el árbol detrás del cual escondía su brazo derecho, y al salir este, rebeló un martillo cubierto de espinas de metal, el arma del gigante de roca—. Espera, Tholl. Como sabrás, igual que Fenrir de Aliotho Epsilon, Jormungand de Phecda Gama es también hijo de gigantes. Tú no eres mi enemigo, somos aliados en esta guerra santa —intentó convencer Eldax.

—Es probable que sea verdad, pero mi corazón y mi cosmos pertenecen a Hilda de Polaris. Recibe entonces mi: ¡Phecda Hércules Titánico! —entonces Fenril vio con sorpresa en sus ojos como Tholl desprendía un poderoso cosmos aún más devastador que el que utilizó en contra de los lobos mientras perseguía a Fenril durante las últimas dos semanas. Tholl había estado ocultando su verdadero poder. Eldax bloqueó a duras penas el poderoso cosmos de Tholl al usar su gran mazo como protección. Ambos gigantes entre los hombres y de fuerza titánica entonces hicieron explotar sus cosmos—. Eres fuerte, tal vez incluso más fuerte que yo. Pero por el bien de mi señora, Hilda de Polaris, sacrificaré mi vida de ser necesaria si eso significa que mi diosa vivirá —insistió Tholl, y la serpiente de Jormungand brilló en el cosmos de Tholl, lo cual era inusual pues Jomundgand y Thor, de quien descendía Tholl, eran enemigos acérrimos.

—¿Cómo puede existir semejante devoción hacia una supuesta representante de Odín? —habló Fenrir furioso—. ¿Aun después de estar persiguiéndome por dos largas semanas la alabas y luchas por ella? —y Fenril se mordió los labios, y entonces colocó sus dedos en posición y dio un silbido, y los lobos vinieron en su ayuda, sorprendiendo a ambos, Tholl y Eldax—. Jing, que nuestros hermanos busquen la ruta más segura al Palacio Valhala. Escoltaremos a Hilda y a su acompañante al castillo —y Tholl sonrió mientras que con el mango de su hacha empujaba al mango del mazo de Eldax —Escucha Tholl, el que te ayude en esta ocasión no significa que esté aceptando el manto de Fenrir ni mi posición como dios guerrero de Asgard. Tan solo te brindo mi ayuda en esta ocasión por tu devoción a tus creencias. Más las mías no han cambiado en nada —y Tholl asintió—. ¡Ahora muévete, mujer! ¡Si es que quieres vivir! —le gritó a Hilda, que se mostró sorprendida por su poca gentileza.

—Después hablaremos de tu falta de respeto a nuestra soberana, Fenril—se quejó Tholl—. Pero por ahora dejaré a Hilda en tus manos, protégela bien —y así, Fenril, tomando a ambas soberanas de las manos, las jaló con poca delicadeza alrededor del bosque y en dirección a las montañas, de donde se escuchaba la hermosa melodía de un arpa resonando alrededor de los valles congelados.

**Ruinas del Templo de los Bardos.**

—La constelación de Draconis ilumina el cielo con gran intensidad —habló Mime desde la cima de una columna en las ruinas que él frecuentaba. Más mientras hablaba, nunca dejó de tocar las melodías en su arpa de madera—. Aun así, hay un cosmos entre los invasores que es bello y tranquilo. Un cosmos que no representa ninguna forma de agresión —prosiguió Mime, mientras sus ojos se posaban en una estrella tranquila en la constelación de Draconis—. Si lo que creo es correcto y los gigantes por fin han invadido esta tierra, entonces, ¿cómo puede ser que un gigante no represente odio ni agresión? —Mime entonces saltó de la columna en la que descansaba e interrumpió el tocar de su arpa para ver al gigante que no se escondía de él y que simplemente se quedaba observando a Mime con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios femeninos—. Así que una giganta ha venido a intentar acabar con la vida de Mime de Benethnash Etha —se presentó el guerrero.

—Es muy triste —lloró la giganta, de cabellera blanca y piel pálida—. La melodía que tocas es muy triste… pero igualmente es hermosa. Las lágrimas escapan de mis ojos tan solo por escucharla —y así las lágrimas se derramaron de su rostro y golpearon su armadura plateada y brillosa como el cristal. Su cabello largo y blanco le cubría una gran parte de su rostro, y su armadura que parecía hecha de cristales de hielo, rodeaba su cuerpo casi en su totalidad. Descubría únicamente sus hombros, lo cual sería una locura para cualquiera, más no para una giganta que atesoraba el frio. Entonces Mime supuso que la armadura había sido diseñada especialmente para que una mujer la vistiera—. Mi nombre es Bea de Edasich. Mi armadura representa a la diosa giganta Skadi, la gigante del viento de tormenta y el invierno —se presentó la mujer, e hizo una reverencia, misma que Mime regresó—. Mime de Benethnash Etha. Tocas el arpa de una forma tan hermosa que es casi celestial. Era de esperarse que tu estrella guardiana fuera la de Bragi, el poeta que tocaba su arpa de oro y hacía brotar vegetación incluso en tierras congeladas —y sus lágrimas continuaron cayendo, y Mime, ignorando la belleza de la joven que tenía delante de él, dejó su arpa en el suelo e hizo arder su cosmos—. He venido por la cabeza de Hilda de Polaris. Pero Mime, yo desprecio el arte de la batalla, soy diferente de mis hermanos gigantes. Te pido Mime un intercambio. Puedes mantenerme ocupada permitiéndome simplemente quedarme aquí escuchando la hermosa melodía de tu arpa en lugar de tener una batalla contigo. Así dejaré que mis hermanos gigantes se dediquen a la cacería de Hilda —habló la giganta, y el tono de su voz era casi el de una súplica.

—Bea de Edasich. En la mitología, la giganta de los hielos y el invierno, Skadi, era una gigante temida y malvada, pero fácil de contentar —comenzó Mimi, haciendo mención a la leyenda de la armadura que portaba Bea—. Mientras se mantuviera contenta, ella sería dócil y amable, incluso de un corazón bondadoso. Pero Bea, me temo que no podré cumplir tu deseo, pues a pesar de que deseo no tener batallas, fui elegido como un dios guerrero. Lo que significa que he de proteger a Hilda de Polaris de cualquiera que intente lastimarla. Si no eres tú, entonces serán tus hermanos. Es por eso, que niego tu petición —más lagrimas salieron de los ojos rosados de Bea, quien no solo odiaba pelear, sino que también deseaba seguir escuchando aquella melodía—. Bea, ¿sabes que esto significa, que uno de los dos a de morir? —preguntó Mime.

—Eres cruel, Mime —lloró Bea—. Pero tú eres un dios guerrero, y yo una giganta que alguna vez estuvo al servicio de los dioses pero que hoy, al volver a la vida, ha decidido unirse a los gigantes —y el joven del arpa asintió—. Mime, te pido me perdones, pero tengo que matarte —un cosmos muy agresivo entonces se desprendió del cuerpo de Bea. Mime estaba sin habla, el cosmos tranquilo que no le deseaba el mal a nadie había cambiado, incluso los ojos rosados de Bea se tornaron rojos y endemoniados, y sus dientes dejaron verse como unos colmillos muy afilados—. Morirás entonces, Mime. De la forma más violenta jamás imaginada. Recibe mi viento congelado. ¡La Avalancha de Skadi! —con bellos movimientos, Bea concentró la energía de su cosmos en sus manos y golpeó una contra la otra en la forma de un aplauso sobre su cabeza que entonces blandió con fuerza hacia delante y soltó nieve en la forma de una avalancha. Mime, usando su mano cerrada en un puño y envuelta por cosmos, golpeó la avalancha y la partió a la mitad, quedando él en medio de esta y sin ser enterrado por la nieve—. No te resistas a morir, ustedes los dioses guerreros encuentran gloria en morir en la batalla, muere y se glorificado —insistió Bea, lanzando su cosmos contra Mime, que lo evadía como en una danza.

—Ciertamente, morir en la batalla es el orgullo de un dios guerrero. Pero lo es también jamás ser derrotado en batalla —Mime caminó desafiante en dirección a la giganta, quien furiosa forzó al cosmos a que se concentrara en sus manos—. Yo voy a matarte. Deja que tu muerte sea pacífica. El seguir peleando solo te causará un gran dolor en tu corazón. Por favor desiste, y te prometo que no sentirás penuria alguna mientras te despides de este mundo con el melodioso sonido de mi arpa —terminó Mime, con su arpa lista para el combate.

—No, Mime. Tú serás quien morirá. ¡Y lo harás al recibir mi siguiente golpe! ¡Muere por la gracia del Polvo de Cristal! —Bea entonces lanzó un puñetazo de hielo que golpeó el cuerpo de Mime y lo congeló en su caminar, inmediatamente después. el hielo se quebró, destruyendo el cuerpo de Mime por completo—. Un dios guerrero ha muerto, y eso me hace sentir muy triste —Lloró Bea al sufrir por la muerte de Mime. Sin embargo, Mime no había muerto, aquello que Bea congeló fue tan solo una ilusión—. ¿Su cosmos sigue ardiendo? ¿Aún no ha desaparecido? —se sorprendió la giganta.

—Y no se extinguirá bajo tu puño —Mime habló desde detrás de Bea—. Mi velocidad es tan grande que tu aire congelado congeló tan solo el lugar en el que estuve por última vez. ¿Comprendes ahora, Bea? —le preguntó mientras le susurraba al oído tras aparecer detrás de ella—. Que no hay forma en que tú, una giganta que usa el aire congelado como principal arma, pueda asesinarme —explicó Mime, sobresaltando a Bea con su poder.

—Eres tan hermoso. Incluso tus palabras hacen que mi ser vibre con una emoción que ni en mis más hermosos sueños hubiera imaginado —y Bea se volteó a ver a Mime a los ojos—. Desearía besarte… desearía inundar tu cuerpo con mis caricias… pero el destino es cruel. Nací una giganta, y por esto debo de acabar con tu vida. Te suplico me perdones por esto, Mime lloró la giganta, que preparó su cosmos cerca del pecho de Mime.

—No hay nada que perdonar —comenzó Mime bastante tranquilo—. Eso será un acto que jamás llegarás a cumplir. Seré yo quien te mate. Pero con gusto te enterraré aquí, donde tú tumba escuche la melodía de mi arpa y tu espíritu pueda descansar en paz eterna —y ambos hicieron su cosmos estallar, pero a diferencia de las demás explosiones, esta era cálida, amable, y hermosa. Ambos que estaban destinados a luchar a muerte, habían quedado cautivados el uno por el otro.

**Palacio Valhala.**

—Incluso el cosmos de Mime se abate en combate —habló Syd de Mizhar Zeta, uno de los dioses guerreros de Asgard, quien como era costumbre era acompañado por Siegfried de Dubhe Alpha, el dios guerrero más poderoso de todos pues se decía que a pesar de no tener el cosmos más alto, que pertenecía a Hagen de Merak Beta, era inmortal—. Siegfried, me temo que ya es demasiado tarde para evitar que los gigantes nos invadan. Las batallas han comenzado, pero no será hasta que Fenril de Aliotho Epsilon acepte ser un dios guerrero, que las armaduras se nos serán otorgadas —explicó Syd—. ¿Deberíamos ir en el auxilio de Hilda? —preguntó finalmente.

—Te lo dije antes y te lo repito —comenzó Siegfried, al parecer vigilante—. Hasta que aquellos que irrumpieron en el Palacio Valhala se muestren y escojan a sus oponentes, es nuestro deber el quedarnos y proteger el fuego sagrado que seguro es lo que los gigantes están buscando —le respondió Siegfried, quien no dejaba de mirar a Asgard desde el balcón del Palacio Valhala—. No debemos de permitir que el fuego sagrado caiga en sus manos. Ve tú a ayudar a Hilda si así lo quieres, pero quédate cerca del lugar donde tu estrella brilla con mayor intensidad. Cuando Fenril acepte su posición de dios guerrero, las armaduras aparecerán y deberás vestir la que por derecho te pertenece —ordenó Siegfired.

—Si los gigantes son inteligentes, entonces uno de ellos intentará asesinarme mientras no poseo mi armadura —agregó Syd—. Siegfried, dejaré el fuego sagrado a tu cuidado. Yo traeré conmigo a Hilda de Polaris, eso te lo prometo —y Siegfried asintió y permitió que Syd saltara del balcón que se encontraba a una altura que ningún humano sobreviviría, pero que Syd resistió con gran facilidad y corrió dentro del bosque—. ¡Ten cuidado Siegfried! ¡Puedo sentir que gigantes muy poderosos intentarán asesinarnos a ti y a mí! —le comunicó a su compañero por medio de su cosmos, e inmediatamente fue atacado por una ráfaga esmeralda que por poco le vuela la cabeza en pedazos–. Así que por fin te has dignado a mostrar tu rostro ante mí, ¿quién eres? —preguntó Syd mientras subía su defensa.

—No existen razones por las que yo quiera darte mi nombre, repugnante dios guerrero —le respondió un gigante desde el interior de los bosques—. Pero solo para alimenta tu miedo, te dejaré saber quién soy —el gigante entonces cayó pesadamente sobre la nieve, agrietando el suelo y lanzando guijarros alrededor de todo el bosque, mismos que quedaron incrustados en los troncos de los árboles, e incluso algunos tuvieron que ser evadidos por Syd—. Mi nombre es Garl de Jidraconis. Y mi armadura pertenece al gigante Bergelmir, uno de los dos gigantes que sobrevivió a la primera gran guerra de los gigantes. El mismo Bergelmir que educó a todos y cada uno de los gigantes nacidos a sentir un odio enorme en contra de los dioses —terminó de presentarse el gigante. Su cabello era de un color verde y estaba salvajemente peinado. No era muy largo, pero si muy sucio. Su armadura era de color esmeralda, y cargaba un gran garrote de metal del mismo color—. No tienes idea de cuánto había estado esperando este momento. Pero mi compañero insistió en que esperara hasta que descubriera la debilidad del supuesto ser inmortal, Siegfried de Dubhe Alpha. Mi ira a los dioses guerreros fue reprimida por una largo rato, pero por fin puedo liberarla —terminó el gigante.

—Créeme gigante, yo tampoco siento compasión alguna por los de tu clase —se burló Syd, bastante seguro de sí mismo—. Mientras Hilda de Polaris respire, mi naturaleza normalmente compasiva será tan agresiva como la del tigre Bygul que representa mi estrella guardiana —prosiguió Syd, y el poderoso tigre brilló en su cosmos—. Prepárate entonces, Garl, para recibir mi poder —el cosmos de Syd se encendió, y sin darse a esperar corrió en dirección al gigante y golpeó su estómago. Más el gigante de un tamaño similar al de Tholl no se movió incluso cuando fue el tremendo poder del cosmos de Syd, el segundo guerrero más hábil de los siete dioses guerreros, el que lo golpeó—. ¿No pude atravesarlo? Pero si mi cosmos es más grande que el de este gigante —aseguró Syd.

—Puede que así sea. Pero yo me alimento del odio —respondió el gigante, y su cosmos se incineró de un color similar al del fuego—. Y mientras más odio siento, más poderoso soy. Tú representas lo que más odio en este mundo, un dios guerrero, un asesino de gigantes. Por esto es que tú morirás en mi lugar —y alzando su mazo con ambas manos y blandiéndolo a una tremenda velocidad, intentó golpear a Syd quien con una mano detuvo el mazo— ¿Qué haces? —se molestó el gigante al ver que detenían su garrote.

—Al parecer esta batalla durará mucho —aseguró Syd—. Escucha Garl. Tal vez tu odio alimente tu cosmos e impida que el mío penetre tu armadura. Pero mi cosmos es más grande que el tuyo —y Syd pateó con fuerza el estómago de Garl, obligándolo a retroceder—. Aun sin mi armadura, tus ataques son un desperdicio. No puedes lastimarme mientras mi cosmos sea más grande. Ya encontraré yo la forma de romper el tuyo. Hasta entonces, estamos parejos —explicó Syd. Sin embargo, Garl se rehusó a escucharlo.

—¡Tonterías! —prosiguió Garl, blandió su garrote, y fue evadido por Syd—. ¡En batalla el que odia a su enemigo con mayor intensidad es quien gana las guerras! —razonó el gigante, y continuó blandiendo su garrote intentando golpear a Syd quien se movía velozmente evitando sus golpes—. ¡Deja de moverte! —se quejó el poderoso ser.

—No hasta encontrar una apertura en tu defensa —insistió Syd, que evadía e impactaba, intentando romper la defensa de Garl—. Sin importar que tan fuerte sea mi oponente, yo jamás me rendiré hasta hacer pedazos su cuerpo si esa es la voluntad de Hilda de Polaris —y la batalla pareja continuó sin que ninguno pudiera lastimar al otro.

* * *

Desde el balcón, Siegfried observó la batalla entre Syd y Garl. Pero al sentir movimiento dentro del palacio, regresó dentro de este y caminó en dirección a la sala del trono de Hilda, donde el fuego sagrado que Siegfried protegía se encontraba.

Sin embargo, pronto sintió el agresivo y aplastante cosmos de otro de los gigantes que había invadido la sala del trono con el único objetivo de apoderarse de este fuego. Siegfried lo buscó con la mirada, pero su cosmos era muy alto, por lo que parecía rodear toda la sala del trono, obligando a Siegfried a buscarlo con la mirada.

—Así que aquel a quien he de asesinar por fin se ha mostrado ante mí —comenzó Siegfried—. Tu cosmos es muy grande, incluso más grande que el de Hagen. Más ni tú ni nadie jamás podrá derrotarme —aseguró Siegfried, colocando su mano en el pomo de la espada que llevaba atada a la cintura.

—La supuesta inmortalidad de Siegfried de Dubhe Alpha. He escuchado hablar de ella —resonó la voz del invasor. Entonces el gigante, oponente de Siegfried en esta guerra entre los dioses guerreros y los gigantes salió de detrás del trono de Hilda. Era rubio y hermoso, de ojos azules y rostro modesto y tranquilo. Pero existía una gran ira en su cosmos, igual que la que rodeaba a todos los gigantes que tenían feroces batallas con los dioses guerreros—. Dejémonos de juegos entonces, ni tú ni yo tenemos la paciencia necesaria para quedarnos de brazos cruzados —contestó el gigante, y Siegfried desenfundó su espada—. Mi nombre es Veral de Arrakis —comenzó el gigante, y usando su cosmos derribó la espada de Siegfried, que quedó clavada sobe el escudo de Hilda de Polaris que descansaba sobre el trono de la soberana de Asgard—. Y mi armadura, pertenece al gigante Ymir —y Siegfried se sobresaltó de lo que acababa de escuchar—. Si conoces la historia de tú pueblo, sabrás entonces que mi armadura dorada es la del primer gigante. El más odiado de todos los gigantes de la escarcha. Mismo gigante que solo pudo ser asesinado por Odín y sus hermanos, Vili y Ve. Ni siquiera tú, la rencarnación del héroe más grande de los nórdicos, puede siquiera imaginarse matando a Ymir —la armadura de Veral era dorada en su totalidad, y rodeaba su espalda una capa blanca y larga. Ymir era la armadura más poderosa de todas—. ¿Puedes sentirlo, Siegfried? A pesar de ser un inmortal sabes muy bien que tu poder no se puede comparar con el mío —explicó Veral.

—Sin mi armadura puede que eso sea cierto. Pero no olvides que yo soy inmortal pues soy la rencarnación del héroe más grande con quien comparto el nombre —lo desafió Siegfried—. No seré un dios, pero incluso los dioses temían a mi inmortalidad. Siento que tú también temes a mi alma, pues sabes que a pesar de ser todo poderoso, no podrías matarme —el gigante guerrero sonrió y encendió su cosmos, un cosmos tan poderoso que forzó a Seigfried a ser lanzado contra la pared. Pero rápidamente el dios guerrero se repuso, y forzando su cosmos a arder lo lanzó contra el gigante que sin moverse recibió el golpe de la ráfaga sin recibir daño alguno—. No importa que tan fuerte me golpes. No vas a vencerme —insistió Siegfried.

—Solo los dioses son verdaderamente inmortales, Siegfried —comenzó Veral, acercándose al dios guerrero—. Más incluso su inmortalidad tendrá fin. Se requirió del cosmos combinado de los tres grandes dioses para matar al gigante Ymir. Tú ni siquiera puedes alcanzar a entender que tan poderoso soy. Incluso tu supuesta inmortalidad tiene sus límites —y Veral atacó, Siegfried intentó evadir, pero el puño de Veral le dio de lleno en el pecho, forzando a Siegfried a caer sobre sus rodillas—. Yo soy más poderoso que tu dios, Odín —y Siegfried sonrió en señal de burla, y comenzó a ponerse de pie—. ¿Acaso ya te has vuelto loco? Era de esperarse que no pudieras quedarte cuerdo en presencia de un cosmos tan grande —se burló Veral.

—Tienes un gran sentido del humor, Veral —respondió Siegfried—. Puede que lleves su armadura, pero debes recordar que el que lleves la armadura no te hace igual de poderoso que el verdadero Ymir —y Veral observó a Siegfried con desprecio—. Tú cosmos será fuerte, pero no puede rivalizar al del original. Igual que cómo tú lo has dicho, yo no soy enteramente inmortal —Siegfried entonces caminó en dirección de Veral, desafiando su cosmos con el suyo. El de Veral, de mayor tamaño, lo presionó y trató de evitar que Siegfried siguiera caminando, más Siegfried se negó a ceder y luchó contra la presión del cosmos del gigante.

—Obstinado. ¿Sabes que no puedes vencer y aun así me desafías? —se molestó Veral—. Ni siquiera la madre de los gigantes, Angrboda, tiene un cosmos tan grande como el mío. Ella simplemente goza de la combinación del cosmos de un gigante y el cosmos de un dios. Es por eso que ella es intocable tanto por gigantes como dioses —explicó Veral a Siegfried, y siguió atacándolo con su cosmos hasta que Siegfried volvió a ser lanzado al otro lado de la habitación y fue golpeado violentamente contra la pared—. Esto es muy divertido. ¿Realmente piensas que puedes derrotar a un gigante dorado? Soy el más poderoso entre los gigantes de Jotunheim —presumió su superioridad Veral, y lanzó a Siegfried en contra de una pared con violencia.

—¿Por qué? Dime la razón por la cual ustedes los gigantes han destruido la paz entre nuestros reinos y han venido a invadir Asgard, la tierra de los dioses —comenzó Siegfried, que comenzó a escupir sangre—. ¿Es acaso que desean liberar el Ragnarok? —y el gigante movió su cabeza en negación—. ¿Entonces qué rayos quieren en Asgard? —se molestó Siegfried.

—Dos cosas por supuesto —comenzó Veral—. La cabeza de Hilda de Polaris con el fin de que sus armaduras no sean liberadas, y el fuego del gigante de fuego, Surtur, el gigante original quien fue el primero y será el último de los gigantes —terminó Veral. Seigfried intentó liberarse del aplastante cosmos de Veral sin lograrlo. El gigante solo caminó en dirección al fuego sagrado—. Ustedes los dioses guerreros no tienen derecho a poseer este fuego. Siegfried, tú sabes que el Ragnarok es inevitable, y ambos sabemos que este es imposible de predecir cuándo sucederá. Puede darse en nuestra generación o en otra más lejana en el futuro, pero el Ragnarok llegará, es inevitable —continuó Veral, azotó a Siegfried con su cosmos, y lo dejó tendido en contra del suelo—. Hasta entonces, el control del mundo se disputa en los nueve mundos. Odín ya ha protegido este mundo por mucho tiempo. La madre de los gigantes, Angrboda, sabe que ya es su turno de gobernar. Es por esto que quiere resucitar a Surtur, para que con sus llamas aniquile la vida en este mundo y el control de todo Yggdrasil vuelva a estar en manos de los gigantes como lo era en los inicios del tiempo cuando los dioses no existían —confesó Veral.

—Estás enfermo. Borrar la vida en el mundo para asegurar el control de los gigantes es una locura que ni el mismo Surtur pensó siquiera fuese posible —habló Siegfried mientras volvía a incorporarse—. Tú sabes que hacer esto no solo traerá guerra entre Asgard y Jotunheim, sino que los otros siete mundos no se quedarán con los brazos cruzados. Solo lograrás adelantar una versión diferente del Ragnarok, habrá guerra en todo el mundo y la vida no será posible hasta que los dioses se decidan a volverla a crearla —Veral se soltó a carcajadas. Siegfried se mordió los labios molesto pues aun no podía escapar del horrible y aplastante cosmos del gigante para intentar luchar contra él.

—Con un cosmos tan poderoso como el mío, enfrentarme a los guerreros de los otros mundos será muy sencillo —presumió Veral—. Además, al matar a Hilda, tomará mucho tiempo, cuando menos cien años para que una nueva sacerdotisa nazca con la bendición de la estrella de Polaris —y Siegfried comenzó a molestarse—. Con Hilda muerta, las armaduras no serán liberadas, y la mayor amenaza de los gigantes será aniquilada. Surtur, agradecido por ser resucitado, de seguro se unirá a nuestra causa. Y tanto Nifelheim como Helheim, los infiernos vikingos, al ser propiedad del dios Loki, esposo de Angrboda, estarán igualmente a nuestros servicios —explicó Veral—. No existe falla alguna en nuestro plan. Sin dioses que se interpongan, los otros reinos apenas y son amenazantes —el confiado gigante volvió a burlarse de Siegfriend, quien lleno de ira una vez más intentó romper el cosmos de Veral—. Es inútil. Sin tu armadura, tu cosmos no será suficiente. Siegfried, tú sabes que tu armadura pertenece a la de un gigante dragón que tú mismo mataste en la era del mito. Un dragón sería bienvenido al lado de los gigantes. Abandona el amor que sientes por Hilda de Polaris y únete a nuestra causa. Sabes de antemano que tu amor no puede ser correspondido. ¡No seas ciego! ¡Obedece, Siegfried! ¡No me obligues a matarte! —intentó reclutarlo el gigante.

—Mi vida pertenece a Hilda de Polaris —respondió Siegfried a sus intentos—. Eso ni tú, ni nadie… incluso me atrevería a decir que ni el mismísimo Odín… me obligaría a cambiar de parecer —y mordiéndose los labios con furia, Veral atacó a Siegfried con un leve movimiento de su mano. Una gran porción de su aplastante cosmos se desprendió y el cuerpo de Siegfried fue azotado contra la pared del palacio que se rompió y lo hizo caer a las afueras del castillo. Sin su armadura, Siegfried no tenía posibilidad alguna.

—Qué tontos son los dioses guerreros —se burló Veral, que entonces se aproximó al fuego verde frente al trono de Hilda—. Aun sabiendo que están derrotados y vulnerables sin sus armaduras, ellos siguen peleando. Y mientras Fenril se niegue a aceptar su armadura, nosotros los gigantes no corremos ningún peligro —y entonces Veral colocó su mano dentro del fuego, extrayendo el mismo de la pira en el Palacio Valhala.

**Bosque de los Lobos.**

—¿Qué demonios están esperando? Nunca llegaremos al Valhala si se detienen a descansar cada cinco minutos —se quejó Fenril. Flare ya sudaba por el esfuerzo a pesar de estar en tierras congeladas. Hilda por otra parte, que poseía una mayor resistencia gracias a su cosmos divino, no estaba ni siquiera cansada por correr a través del bosque. La mayor parte del tiempo solo descansaban por la debilidad de Flare —. Esta mujer es tan solo una carga, deberíamos dejarla —recriminó Fenril, y Flare se sobresaltó por aquellas palabras—. Como sea, tú eres la importante —le gritó Fenril a Hilda, y Flare, ya con lágrimas en los ojos, se tapó los oídos por los insultos de Fenril.

—Fenril —comenzó Hilda con tranquilidad y empatía—. Tu corazón lleno de ira jamás dejará que otros entren y te otorguen la calidez de su cariño si no haces un esfuerzo por ser más tolerante —y Fenril ignoró aquellos comentarios—. En muchos aspectos te pareces a Alberich. Pero tú eres diferente. Al igual que Mime, otro de los dioses guerreros, te mueres por volver a sentir amor en tu corazón —molesto por las palabras de Hilda, Fenril se cruzó de brazos e ignoró a la soberana quien con tristeza en su mirada se atrevió a derramar una lágrima por Fenril. Y cuando esta tocó el suelo, el corazón de Fenril se vio invadido por una calidez muy hermosa, un sentimiento que no se podía describir con facilidad—. Ahora, Fenril —dijo Hilda secándose las lágrimas y ofreciéndole a Fenril su mano que una vez más fue iluminada por un hermoso cosmos—. ¿Dejarás que yo sane la herida de tu corazón? Esto solo podré hacerlo si tú me lo permites —insistió Hilda, y Fenril lo pensó.

—¿Sanar la herida de mi corazón? —con una sonrisa llena de dulzura, Hilda asintió—. ¿Qué es esta luz que te rodea? ¿De verdad eres un ser divino? ¿Una diosa? —Fenril extendió su mano, el cosmos de Hilda lo invitaba a que tomara la de Hilda. Finalmente, sus manos se tocaron, y el cosmos de Hilda envolvió el cuerpo de Fenril—. ¿Qué es este sentimiento? Es cálido y hermoso —se sorprendió Fenril.

—No soy una diosa —aceptó Hilda con humildad—. Soy una Valkiria. Reencarnación de la Valkiria Hlin para ser más precisos, la Valkiria de la paz que cuida de los hombres —continuó Hildam y entonces abrazó a Fenril, rodeándolo con su gentil cosmos, sobresaltando al dios guerrero—. Este es mi cosmos —Fenril desconocía el significado de estas palabras, pero el abrazo de Hilda era tan cálido, que se negó inclusive a hacer preguntas—. El cosmos, es la fuerza de la vida. Está en todas partes y nos alimenta con su energía. Fenril, en tú corazón, tú tienes el poder de controlar a la bestia que es el poderoso lobo de las leyendas de nuestro mundo. Tú corazón es igual de fuerte que el de Tyr, el dios de la justicia que fue el único suficientemente valiente para enfrentarse al Fenrir —las leyendas eran desconocidas para Fenril, pero prestó una gran atención a cada una de las palabras que salían de los labios de Hilda—. Fenril, Odín te ha bendecido al permitirte nacer bajo su estrella. Pero debes entender que Odín no tiene el poder de devolverte a tus padres, ni siquiera su poder pudo convencer a Hel, la diosa de los infiernos, de que le devolviera el alma de uno de sus hijos cuando este fue asesinado por su propio hermano. Pero aun así, Odín, su cosmos, vive en ti y te alimenta con su energía —y Fenril asintió, anonadado por el cosmos y el cariño de Hilda—. ¿Negarás a Odín, Fenril? Necesito saber cuál será tú respuesta. No puedo obligarte a aceptar, solo tú puedes decidir —insistió Hilda, y en ese momento sintió un agresivo cosmos. Fenril pareció sentirlo también, abrazó a Hilda con más fuerza, y saltó fuera del camino de una ráfaga escarlata que por poco asesina a la sacerdotisa, ahora descansando sobre los brazos de Fenril que la había cargado en su intento de protegerla, antes de dejarla en el suelo suavemente junto a Flare.

—¡Niégate Fenril! —resonó una poderosa voz por el bosque—. Tú eres un gigante, uno de los más poderosos. No te dejes engañar por Hilda de Polaris —del cielo cayó otro gigante, Fenril lo vio y empujó a Hilda y a Flare lejos de él antes de que el gigante pudiera golpear a ambas—. No la ayudes, Fenril. Tú eres un gigante, igual que yo, Gimli de Bedraconis, de armadura perteneciente al gigante Thrudgelmir —se presentó el gigante de cabello largo y de un color café cremoso y que vestía una armadura muy peculiar, pues a pesar de cubrirle casi en su totalidad el cuerpo, también parecía estar adornada por varios rostros horribles como su fuesen de ogros. Uno de los rostros parecía el de un ogro con la boca abierta, de la cual se asomaba la cara de Gimli. Detrás de su casco, estaba otra cara, las hombreras de su armadura también tenían ambas el rosto de ogros, uno en cada sección inferior, la más cercana al cuello. Una quinta cara estaba en el pecho de la armadura, el resto era la forma del cuerpo del gigante—. Por favor Fenril, no obligues a que Thrudgelmir, el gigante de las seis cabezas, se convierta en tu asesino —dijo el gigante guerrero con calma, aunque existía algo en el tono de su voz que disgustaba a Fenril—. Somos hermanos. Debemos pelear por la misma causa. No te dejes engañar por esta bruja y ven conmigo a tierra de gigantes, donde se te será otorgada una armadura verdadera —insistió Gimli.

—Yo no me aliaré con ningún bando, ya sea con los gigantes o con los dioses guerreros —insistió Fenril, aunque observaba a Hilda con deseos de protegerla—. No es de mi interés. Solo me importa cumplir mi palabra a con Tholl. Llevaré a Hilda y a su acompañante al Valhala. Lo que pase después de eso no es de mi incumbencia, así que ahórrate tus mentiras, Gimli —enfurecido, el gigante demostró su verdadera naturaleza, lanzando su cosmos en contra de Hilda, y Fenril, abrazando a Hilda, recibió el impacto del gigante y rodó por la nieve con Hilda en sus brazos. Fenril entonces se puso de pie, soltando a Hilda, y lanzándose en contra de Gimli, que elevó su cosmos y atacó nuevamente. Fenril era muy lento para el gigante, por lo que lo impactó de lleno. Su piel y su larga cabellera ser estiraron hacia atrás como si estuviera frente a un poderoso viento. Entonces Hilda se apartó, y Fenril fue lanzado en dirección al bosque, golpeando su cuerpo contra un árbol que se partió a la mitad.

—Debiste aceptar mi oferta, Fenril —se molestó Gimli—. Ahora tienes al gigante Thrundgelmir en tú contra en lugar de haberte unido a nosotros y dominado esta tierra en lugar de Odín —Gimli entonces apuntó su mano en dirección a Hilda, pero muchos lobos salieron entonces del bosque y se posaron frente de ella, protegiéndola aun si esta no era una orden de Fenril—. ¡Sucios lobos! ¿Cómo se atreven a interponerse? —se quejó Gimli y los azotó con su cosmos—. ¡No importa! ¡Los vaporizaré a todos con mis relámpagos! —insistió Gimli.

—Jing —comenzó Fenril al ponerse de pie débilmente—. ¿Tú también deseas proteger a Hilda? Arriesgas tu vida como lo hiciste al salvarme de aquel oso —los recuerdos de lo sucedido entonces invadieron la mente de Fenril. Vio a sus padres morir al ser atacados por un oso hambriento y salvaje, y a dos de los amigos de sus padres huir y abandonar al joven Fenril a su suerte. Solo Jing y sus lobos se apiadaron de Fenril, y algunos murieron salvándole la vida. Entonces un cosmos cálido comenzó a rodearlo, este no era el cosmos de Hilda, pero si el de Fenril que había sido despertado por el de Hilda que había abrazado su cuerpo con el suyo—. Jing, hazte a un lado, yo me enfrentaré a este gigante —y el lobo de piel verdosa asintió, se hizo a un lado, y el resto de los lobos hizo lo mismo permitiendo a Fenril el paso—. Se lo prometí a Tholl. No, incluso yo me niego a que este sucio ser ponga sus manos sobre Hilda. No lo entiendo, solo me rehúso a verlo —Hilda miró a Fenril, y le sonrió con dulzura. Gimli solo se burló con malicia—. ¿De qué te ríes, imbécil? —desafió Fenril.

—Tu cosmos es insignificante. Es obvio que jamás lo has utilizado —se burló el gigante—. De estar vestido con la armadura de Fenrir seguro que sabrías como debes de manipularlo. Pero sin esta armadura, solo eres un aspirante a dios guerrero y sin entrenamiento. ¿Qué puedes tú hacer para detenerme? —y una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Fenril, una sonrisa mal intencionada—. Te devolveré la pregunta que acabas de hacerme. ¿De qué te ríes, imbécil? —se molestó Gimli.

—No debiste haberme dicho eso —se burló Fenril—. Ahora tengo un plan diferente. Usaré la armadura de Fenrir para aprender a usar el cosmos de mi bestia guerrera, jurando lealtad a mi nueva diosa. ¡Hilda de Polaris! —gritó Fenrir, y entonces su cosmos se encendió y voló al cielo—. ¿Qué está pasando? —se sobresaltó Fenril, y la constelación de la Osa Mayor comenzó a brillar con la misma intensidad de la de Draco que desde la llegada de los gigantes adornaba el cielo.

—Las sagradas armaduras de los dioses guerreros se han despertado al fin. Los dioses guerreros de la Osa Mayor ahora podrán combatir a los gigantes —Gimli, sorprendido por las palabras de Hilda, se mordió la lengua mientras alrededor de todo Asgard, el cosmos de los dioses guerreros subía al cielo.

**Bosque Amatista.**

Alrededor de los bosques cercanos al Palacio Valhala, Alberich, que a duras penas podía seguir peleando con su oponente, Anger de Altais, trataba de usar lo que le quedaba de fuerza para convocar la ayuda del bosque. Más al tardar mucho en llegar al bosque, y al ser atacado repetidas veces por Anger de Altais, se encontraba muy débil como para despertar a los espíritus.

—Ya me cansé de perseguirte —habló Anger, y su cosmos brilló con la fuerza del lobo de fuego Skoll—. Estoy listo para darte el golpe final. Fuiste muy astuto al eludirme por tanto tiempo, pero fue inútil el pensar que podías derrotarme sin tu armadura —un trueno entonces cayó del cielo, y de dentro de uno de los árboles del bosque, una armadura guerrera, la del enano amatista de las leyendas de Asgard, fue liberada—. ¿Una armadura de dioses? Pero no se suponía que las tuvieran. ¿Acaso Fenrir nos ha traicionado? —recriminó Anger.

—No puedes ser traicionado por uno que nunca perteneció a su bando —agregó Alberich, que comenzó a correr en dirección a su armadura—. Aunque debo admitir que el pensar que Fenrir por ser hijo de una gigante les ayudaría fue una gran idea. Incluso yo, el más listo de los dioses guerreros, he de admitirlo —y Alberich observó su armadura, impaciente—. Pero en estos momentos, es más importante el darte una lección por el gran dolor que me has causado. ¡Prepárate para tu castigo! —la armadura del enano estalló y se unió al cuerpo del dios guerrero, envolviéndolo con el cosmos del malicioso ser—. Ahora mi poder está completo, y solo podrá seguir creciendo. Veras, Anger, los enanos eran muy vengativos. Algunos cuyo espíritu de venganza era muy alto solían elevar sus cosmos hasta destruir montañas de un solo martillazo. El enano en honor al cual se fabricó esta armadura, el enano Alfrigg, tenía esa naturaleza. Y su cosmos llegó a ser respetado por los dioses. Incluso forjó una espada de fuego, salida de la amatista misma, y que al ser forjada ardió con las llamas del infierno de Muspelheim. Misma que utilizaré para destruirte —y el fuego sagrado de la tierra de los gigantes de fuego ardió rodeando la espada de cristal que cargaba la armadura de Alberich.

—Aun con armadura tu cosmos es diminuto —se burló Anger—. Igual que el de un asqueroso enano. ¡Ven entonces y pelea! —y así lo hicieron, y la gran batalla entre dioses guerreros y gigantes continuó.

**Cavernas de Magma.**

De igual manera, Hagen, que había logrado conducir a Oda al interior de una cueva donde el magma ardía con gran intensidad, había conseguido tener una gran ventaja sobre su oponente aun y cuando el intenso calor también lo estaba debilitando.

—Maldito dios guerrero —se quejó Oda de Tyl, debilitado pues su bestia guardiana era un lobo de hielo—. El ponerme esta trampa es un acto de lo más miserable. Pero aun así, a diferencia tuya y aunque me es muy difícil respirar, yo estoy usando una armadura que me protege. Tú te mueres del calor, será simplemente cuestión de tiempo antes de que el intenso calor te venza —sonrió Oda.

—No me vencerás —respiró Hagen pesadamente. Su garganta se sentía sumamente caliente—. Siempre que Flare y la señorita Hilda me estén esperando, yo regresaré a su lado y las protegeré —el cosmos de Hagen, al igual que hizo el de Alberich, entonces se encendió aun y cuando en su cuerpo no quedaban energías. Del magma hirviendo entonces se levantó la armadura de Sleipnir, y rompiéndose en sus componentes, se unió al cuerpo de Hagen y lo envolvió—. ¿Mi armadura? Eso significa que los dioses guerreros por fin se han reunido. Ahora el magma de este lugar no me lastima en lo absoluto. Oda, por fin serás aniquilado, recibe mi cosmos —gritó Hagen, controlando el magma de la cueva.

—¡No! ¡Esto no puede ser! ¿Cómo puede ser posible que las armaduras hayan sido reunidas? Esto no es justo —gritó muy molesto Oda. Pero igual en lugar de ser intimidado, se lanzó al dios guerrero y lo enfrentó—. ¡Este lugar será tu tumba!

**Bosque de los Lobos.**

Dentro del bosque, ya más cerca de la ciudad, Tholl y Eldax continuaban con su combate muy parejo. A Eldax le costaba mucho pensar que su oponente, aun sin usar una armadura, lo estuviera venciendo

—Eres valiente como el verdadero Thor. Pero jamás olvides, tú no eres Thor, hijo de Odín. Eres la maldita serpiente que según las runas antiguas será quien acecine a Thor el día del Ragnarok —comentó el gigante ya furioso por no poder derrotar al dios guerrero sin armadura.

—Di todo lo que quieras de mí. Llámame serpiente si así lo deseas, pero estate seguro de que esta serpiente terminará con tu miserable vida de gigante —refutó Tholl mientras empujaba a Eldax—. ¡Cumpliré mi destino como el asesino de gigantes! —la armadura de la serpiente Jormungand entonces se levantó de la tierra cerca de donde los dos guerreros peleaban—. Mira eso. Es una cruel ironía del destino, pero la serpiente Jormungand ha venido en mi auxilio —y pateando a Eldax lejos de él y elevando su cosmos, Tholl recibió el manto sagrado de la serpiente, y una vez hecho esto, tomó su hacha y la dividió en dos—. ¡Voy a rebanarte! —gritó Tholl y se lanzó en contra de Eldax.

—¡No me derrotarás por segunda vez! ¡Tú no eres Thor! ¡Eres la serpiente Jormungand! ¡La serpiente no puede derrotar al gigante de piedra! ¡Aplastaré tu cráneo como prueba de est! —y Tholl lanzó sus hachas y como torbellinos trataron de cortar el cuerpo de Eldax, que esquivando las hachas con una velocidad increíble a pesar de ser tan grande, golpeó el cuerpo de Tholl con el mazo. Pero Tholl lo atrapó con su mano desnuda—. ¡Suelta mi mazo! —y pateando a Tholl, lo obligó a hacerlo.

**Ruinas del Templo de los Bardos.**

Mime y la giganta Bea permanecían estáticos mientras lanzaban sus cosmos el uno contra el otro. Era una pelea muy pareja pues el cosmos de Mime era más grande que el de la giganta, pero de igual manera la giganta estaba conteniéndose por los sentimientos que ella tenía por Mime.

—Mime, te lo pediré una última vez. Hermoso dios guerrero. Desiste, abandona tus sentimientos por Hilda y entrégamelos a mí. Yo gustosa los aceptaré —más Mime era incapaz de aceptar la oferta que la giganta hacía.

—Bea, te repito, mi deber es a con Hilda —insistió Mime—. Sin importar quien sea mi oponente, yo acabaré con él o ella. Mi cosmos arde al máximo pues sin mi armadura no puedo ser más fuerte. Pero si te niegas a matarme, quien terminará con la cabeza rebanada y con un cuerpo sin vida serás tú —el cosmos de Mime creció aún más, y de una cueva de cristal cercana, una bella luz de cosmos se unió a la luz del de Mime, y la armadura en forma de arpa que le pertenecía a Mime salió de esta—. ¿El arpa de Bragi? —se sorprendió Mime, y esta se rompió en sus partes, y las cuerdas del arpa se cortaron a la mitad, una mitad creó un arpa de menor tamaño, y la otra mitad se transformó en cosmos y entró al cuerpo de Mime a través de sus uñas—. Bea, ahora puedo cumplir tu deseo. Escucharás mi melodía y al hacerlo morirás —aseguró Mime.

—Si esto sucede será una hermosa forma de morir mi querido Mime —aceptó Bea—. Más sin embargo, ahora que tienes tu armadura, no existe razón alguna por la que deba permitir que sigas con vida. ¡Muere Mime! ¡Muere y consérvate hermoso en uno de mis ataúdes de hielo! —sus ojos volvieron a tornarse rojos, y sus colmillos lo amenazaron, desprendiendo todo el poder de su cosmos. Y Mime, usando su arpa para cautivar a Bea, resumió su batalla una vez más. Solo que esta vez fue de una forma agresiva y sin cuartel.

**Bosque de los Lobos.**

—¿Puedes sentirlo, Garl? ¿El cómo el cosmos de mis hermanos dioses guerreros crece cada vez más? Esto solo puede significar una cosa, significa que las armaduras sagradas se han despertado, y que sin duda he de recibir mi armadura más pronto de lo que te imaginas —informó Syd mientras se movía a gran velocidad y golpeaba el cuerpo del gigante con fuerza aun sin poder derribar la barrera del odio que el gigante había formado a su alrededor. La armadura de Syd entonces salió del agua cerca de donde él y el gigante aun luchaban.

—¡Adelante! ¡Colócate tu armadura! ¡Eso solo avivará mi odio! —de un brincó, Syd llegó a su armadura, que aceptándolo como su portador se separó e integró a su cuerpo, dando nacimiento al dios guerrero de Zeta—. ¡Mi odio crece! —aseguró Garl.

—Igual lo hace mi cosmos y mi poder al ser alimentado por el tigre Bygul —aseguró Syd, y el poderoso tigre rugió—. Siente ahora lo que es el verdadero poder de un dios guerrero. Te rebanaré en pedazos usando mi técnica especial. ¡Impulso Azul! —del zafiro en el cinturón de Syd se desprendió el ataque en forma de átomo Azul. El gigante no intentó esquivarlo y lo recibió, más este átomo atravesó su barrera del odio y golpeó al gigante.

—¿Cómo? Has logrado lastimarme aun y cuando mi barrera de odio era más fuerte. ¡Maldito! —el gigante estaba herido, pero era una herida muy leve pues el golpe había pasado a duras penas a través de la barrera del odio.

—Usando el Zafiro de Odín claro está —aseguró Syd—. Puedes ignorar la fuerza de Bygul todo lo que quieras. Pero al usar la fuerza del Zafiro de Odín podemos pedir prestado momentáneamente el poder de Odín. Suficiente para destruir tu barrera —y Syd preparó sus garras—. Ahora con tu barrera del odio caída, no eres rival para mis garras. ¡Pepárate Garl! Ahora sentirás mis golpes como no los habías podido sentir antes. ¡Garra del Tigre Vikingo! —y Syd impactó el cuerpo de Gael con fuerza.

**Palacio Valhala.**

—El cosmos de los dioses guerreros está creciendo —dijo Veral mientras sostenía una antorcha con el fuego sagrado que se había robado del Palacio del Valhala—. Las armaduras se han despertado. Es la única explicación para este fenómeno.

—Así es, Fenril por fin se ha unido a nuestra noble causa —se escuchó el resonar de la voz de Sigfried—. Veral de Arrakis. Representante de Ymir el gigante primordial. Tú que te burlaste de mí y me opacaste con tu fuerza ahora has encontrado a tu igual —habló Siegfried mientras entraba flotando por la fuerza de su cosmos al interior del Valhala junto con su armadura del dragón Fafnir. Esta inmediatamente se unió a él, ayudando a que su cosmos creciera— ¡Regrésame el fuego sagrado! —gritó Seigfried, impactando su puño con fuerza en contra del de Veral que devolvió la afrenta de inmediato.

—No bromees dios guerrero. Con armadura o no, tu cosmos es diminuto comparándose al mío —empujó Veral y ambos cosmos estallaron, lanzando el uno al otro en direcciones opuestas—. Seigfried, ni inmortal o con la armadura del dragón Fafnir podrás derrotarme —le dejó saber Veral con una sonrisa endemoniada en sus labios.

—Si es necesario, y con el fin de salvar a mi señorita Hilda, haré arder mi cosmos hasta que este rivalice al de los dioses —respondió Siegfried, y el dragón rugió en su cosmos—. Tienes mi palabra, Veral. No importa el cómo ni cuándo, lo único que importa es que será Siegfried quien atraviese tu corazón —los dos grandes cosmos entonces hicieron temblar el Palacio del Valhala.

**Bosque de los Lobos.**

—Maldito lobo —se quejó Gimli—. No haces más que causar problemas. Te mataré antes de que recibas tú armadura. ¡La mirada del Demonio! —los ojos de Gimli brillaron de color escarlata y lanzó su poderoso rayo para fulminar a Fenril. Pero la armadura de Fenrir, el gran lobo, voló desde lejos para encontrarse con Fenril quien la admiró mientras esta recibía el poder del cosmos de Gimli— ¡Maldita sea! —se quejó el gigante.

—La armadura de Fenrir el gran lobo —la admiró Fenril—. Es hermosa y a la vez aterradora —la armadura entonces se rompió en sus partes y vistió a Fenril de azul. Un poder inmenso rodeó a esta armadura y alimentó a Fenril, quien sorprendido, no hizo más que admirar a la bella pieza de arte nórdico—. ¡Oh, esto es grandioso! ¿Jing, cómo me veo? —le preguntó a su siempre fiel compañero, pero claro que el lobo no le respondió—. Gigante, te agradezco. Gracias a tu lengua floja me has vestido con esta armadura, y ahora podré cumplir con la promesa que le hice a Tholl —su casco se cerró, lo que en un principio sorprendió a Fenril, pero se repuso de la sorpresa rápidamente y se preparó para el combate.

—¡Maldito infeliz! ¡Acabaré con tu vida! —gritó Gimli y corrió en dirección a Fenril, y la armadura que ya había llenado la mente de Fenril con el conocimiento de su poder, hizo arder el cosmos de Fenril, quien corrió con sus garras preparadas y con una gran velocidad esquivó a Gimli e intentó atacarlo por la espalda, solo para toparse con la última de las caras del gigante de seis cabezas que se escondía tras la larga cabellera de Gimli, y le lanzó un relámpago rojizo que a duras penas Fenril fue capaz de evadir al poner sus manos en el camino y en forma de defensa.

—Descubriste de la forma más habitual a mi última cabeza. Entenderás que no soy un oponente fácil de derrotar —presumió Gimli y se dio la media vuelta—. Permite que te destruya entonces, maldito traidor —agregó Gimli iracundo, y su cosmos enrojecido creció con la furia del gigante de las seis cabezas.

—Jamás permitiré que un cosmos tan hermoso como el de mi señora Hilda sea corrompido por ustedes los gigantes —y corriendo el uno en dirección al otro, ambos golpearon la cara de su adversario y fueron lanzados en direcciones opuestas pues el ardor de sus cosmos era muy similar—. ¡Maldito! —gritó Fenril mientras enterraba sus garras en la nieve para detener su andar producido por el choque de los combatientes—. ¡Poder de Lobo Mortal! —gritó fenril gracias al conocimiento que le brindó la armadura.

—¡Impacto de Furia del Titán! —golpeó entonces Gimli el suelo, partiéndolo por la mitad. Era un poder increíble, y Fenril, a mitad de su ataque, perdió el equilibrio y su ráfaga en forma de sombras de lobo se desvió y terminó impactando una montaña que se despedazó y deslavó en una gran sección—. Cuanto poder, hubieras sido una gran adición a nuestros ejércitos una vez que te acostumbraras a tu armadura. Es una verdadera lástima que en lugar de eso tuviéramos que ser enemigos. Fenril, voy a tener que matarte —aseguró Gimli.

—No lastimarás a mi dios guerrero —habló Hilda, posándose orgullosa frente a Fenril—. Las armaduras de la constelación de la Osa Mayor son los grandes guerreros de Odín. Guardianes de su inmenso poder —aseguró Hilda, que entonces elevó su mano en dirección al cielo—. Pero igual que la Osa Mayor y Draconis, hay otra constelación que resguarda poderes de la era del mito. La constelación de la Osa Menor, y Polaris mi estrella también posee una armadura. ¡La armadura de la Valkiria Hlin de la estrella de Polaris! —un relámpago calló frente a Hilda, y una armadura simple pero poderosa apareció frente de ella. Era la armadura de la Valkiria Hlin que constaba únicamente de dos piezas reales y una muy especial, una era su corona de Valkiria, la otra el protector de su cuerpo, pero la tercera pieza, rodeada de un cosmos divino, era una lanza, una lanza legendaria que perteneció a Odín, lanza que se decía jamás erraba su blanco—. Si te atreves a atacar a mi dios guerrero, con todo el dolor de mi alma me veré obligada a utilizar la lanza de Gungnir en tu contra —lo amenazó Hilda.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Odín colocó su lanza legendaria en la armadura de la Valkiria Hlin? ¿Cómo es posible que Odín confíe su lanza a una simple sacerdotisa? —y Hilda apuntó su lanza en dirección a Gimli. Los seis dioses guerreros restantes, guiados por la luz de la armadura de Valkiria, llegaron del bosque y de las montañas, ignorando a sus rivales y uniéndose a Hilda y Fenril. De igual manera, los gigantes corrieron al lado de Gimli, incluyendo a Veral que aun cargaba la antorcha con el fuego de Surtur.

—Este escenario es muy similar al inicio de los tiempos o a un Ragnarok adelantado. Es una lástima que esta guerra sagrada deba terminar ahora —habló una voz femenina y de un cosmos morado y enorme. Era una octava gigante que vestía una armadura entera de color violeta que no dejaba ver más que su larga y negra cabellera, que se movía con la fuerza de su cosmos, y su rostro pálido y hermoso—. Hilda cariño, tu dios, Odín, ha demostrado ser un cobarde por no encararme él mismo —respondió la giganta, que cargaba en cada mano hachas de un tamaño descomunal y de doble filo—. El cobarde de Odín, ha seleccionado a una simple valkiria para que luche en su nombre en esta guerra santa entre los gigantes y los dioses guerreros. Una guerra que hoy no se dará a no ser que quieras ver a tu bella Asgard destruida por el cosmos combinado de tus dioses guerreros y mis gigantes —agregó la giganta.

—Tú debes de ser Angrboda, la madre de los gigantes —habló Hilda. Y la poderosa giganta asintió a las palabras de la Valkiria, quien mantenía su lanza siempre lista ante cualquier amenaza de la giganta—. Escucha Angrboda, es innecesaria una batalla entre los dioses guerreros y los gigantes. Cuando llegue el Ragnarok y la guerra sea inevitable, entonces permitiré que la batalla se celebre —desafió Hilda, y entonces clavó su lanza al suelo—. Pero mientras esté en mi poder evitarla, te pido desistas de tus intenciones —rogó Hilda, preocupada porque se cumpliera el eterno destino de los dioses.

—Mis gigantes no desistirán, Hilda querida —agregó Angrboda—. Este mundo ha estado bajo el control de los dioses guerreros ya por mucho tiempo. Pero con la flama de Surtur de nuestro lado y al invocar el ritual de su resurrección, el mundo pasará a ser propiedad de los gigantes. Te reto a que intentes detenerme, Hilda, pues deseo con ansias librar a este mundo de la influencia de los dioses —y uniendo ambas hachas por el mango, y blandiéndola con ambas manos, una luz resplandeciente cegó a Hilda y sus guerreros, y los gigantes desaparecieron, dando por hecho que la guerra entre los dioses guerreros y los gigantes había comenzado y ya no podía ser evitada. No si querían evitar que el gigante Surtur despertara de su sueño milenario.

* * *

**Espero haya sido de su agrado, si es que alguien lo leyó claro está, pues dudo mucho que mucha gente esté todavía interesada en Saint Seiya, menos en Asgard, pero bueno, se intenta, y si a alguien le gusta pues mi trabajo habrá valido la pena. Ahora a jugar Age of Mythology, a que no saben que civilización uso, jajajajaja.**


	2. El Reino de los Gigantes

**¿Cómo están? Aquí FriendlyMushroom, visitando esta sección después de mucho tiempo sin pisar las tierras de Asgard. Hace aproximadamente 2 años creo, comencé a escribir esta historia. No tuvo mucho éxito, a decir verdad ni lo esperaba, pero siempre pensé continuarla.**

**Afortunadamente se escucharon mis plegarias cuando un grupo me pidió el que les permitiera usar esta historia como la base de un videojuego de Saint Seiya que ellos planean crear, y a lo largo de tres meses desde que se pusieron en contacto conmigo, han dibujado diseños de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia, y técnicamente, poco a poco, le van dando vida a esta historia.**

**Si bien es cierto que continué este proyecto con ellos, que evolucionó a presentar personajes completos y terminados, paisajes inimaginables, y una historia profunda, lo que les entregue a ellos fue una versión muy resumida (aunque terminada), de esta historia que hoy ustedes leen.**

**Desde ese momento, esta historia (que algunos estoy seguro que reconocerán y que llevaba el nombre de: "Los Santos de Asgard"), ha sufrido algunos cambios significativos para cumplir con las exigencias del videojuego, en las que se incluyen personajes, rangos de caballeros, panoramas, una historia atrayente, todo para el videojuego.**

**¿A qué quiero llegar? Primeramente a que me da mucho gusto trabajar en ese proyecto, y que gracias a este, la historia, en teoría, está terminada. Pero nada ha quedado asentado en un escrito, por lo que decidí escribir la historia, y contárselas.**

**Todo lo que lean en esta historia, es la trama del videojuego que estamos planeando. Falta al menos un año para que esté listo, pero es mi historia, y mi decisión compartírselas. Espero sea de su agrado, disfruten, y para los que la han leído anteriormente, sí, hay cambios bastante significativos a la versión original. Pero de ahora en adelante no los habrán, la historia, como les adelanté, en teoría está terminada. Gracias por su atención.**

* * *

**Prologo:**

* * *

**Océano Antártico. Marzo de 1986**

—Son nueve los mundos que existen en Yggdrasil, cada uno gobernado por una raza distinta. Desde Asgard, donde gobiernan los dioses guerreros, hasta el Jotunheim, la tierra de los gigantes. Todos formando parte del árbol sagrado del cual la existencia misma ha nacido —Fenril escuchaba decir a Alberich, más todas sus palabras carecían de sentido mientras el criado por los lobos observaba un globo terráqueo dentro de la gran biblioteca en la que estaba forzado a recibir sus estudios, mismos que se le fueran negados tras el asesinato de sus padres a manos de un oso hambriento, y que el recién aceptado dios guerrero tomaba de mala gana–. ¡Pon atención! Deberías sentirte afortunado por ser educado por mí. No desperdicies mi conocimiento —le decía Alberich, más Fenril solo se mordía los labios con molestia.

—Tus enseñanzas poco me interesan —se quejó Fenril, mientras se acostaba en el sillón intentando ignorar a Alberich—. Por más de dos meses me has llenado la cabeza de tus mentiras. Ya te he dicho que la única razón por la que los acompaño en este viaje es para servir a Hilda. No me interesa tu mitología, religión, o lo que sea. Para mí, tus dioses son inexistentes —Alberich entonces cerró su libro y miró al supuesto dios guerrero con molestia. Estaba cansado de la actitud del hombre. Incluso ya se negaba a darle clases. Pero era esta una petición directa de Hilda, misma que él se negaba a incumplir—. Además, la tierra es redonda, incluso alguien sin educación como yo lo sabe, ahórrate tus tonterías —sentenció Fenril.

—¡Fenril! —se escuchó el resonar de la voz de Tholl, quien se encontraba sentado en un cómodo sillón dentro de la biblioteca. El dios guerrero descendiente de Thor se había dado a la tarea de cuidar del nuevo dios guerrero, en especial después de percatarse del cómo los demás dioses guerreros no lo aceptaban del todo—. Hilda te pidió que escucharas a Alberich, y créeme cuando te digo, que entender las leyendas de las cuales nuestras armaduras nacieron, es necesario para comprender a fondo la misión que se nos ha encomendado —comenzó Tholl, a lo que Alberich asintió en varias ocasiones—. Alberich es una molestia, todos lo sabemos. Pero trata de tolerarlo —y el de cabello rosado le tiró un libro a Tholl en la cabeza en respuesta.

—Tan simpático como de costumbre, Tholl, e igual de cabeza hueca que el dios del cual procedes —se defendió Alberich. Y aun cuando se negaba a seguir tratando de enseñar a Fenril, el dios guerrero del enano Alfrigg se acercó al globo terráqueo en medio de la sala de estar que compartían—. Puedes verlo como desees, pero Yggdrasil existe. Lo que los hombres de Midgard conocen como el Polo Norte, es en realidad el Asgard, y la tierra entre este y el Polo Sur se llama Midgard. Jotunheim es el Polo Sur —explicó Alberich mientras apuntaba a los puntos en el globo terráqueo—. No por nada hemos viajado por mar por estos dos meses. ¿O acaso piensas que Hilda desperdiciaría el oro de Asgard de esa manera? —e inclusive cuando Fenril deseaba responder, tuvo que morderse la lengua y callarse por respeto a Hilda—. Niflheim y Helheim son dos infiernos distintos. Svartalfaheim, es el reino subterráneo debajo Midgard, y siguiendo este camino se llegará a la tierra perdida de Alfheim, donde habitan los elfos —explicó Alberich. Pero una vez más sus palabras carecían de sentido para el joven dios guerrero—. ¡Por Odín, señor de la sabiduría! ¡No sé ni porque lo intento! ¡Este lobezno jamás entenderá! —se quejó Alberich.

—Lo intentas porque he sido yo quien te lo ha pedido, Alberich —se escuchó la voz de Hilda, y tanto Alberich como Tholl se arrodillaron mientras veían a su soberana bajar las alfombradas escaleras de la biblioteca vistiendo únicamente una larga pijama azul que descubría sus pies descalzos y desnudos. En el rostro de la diosa, representante en la tierra de Odín y rencarnación de la valkiria Hlin, estaba representado un profundo cansancio, pero su cosmos irradiaba una calma imposible de creer, misma que forzaba a Fenril a admirarla y a bajar su rodilla en señal de respeto a la diosa—. No pierdas la paciencia, Alberich. Fenril puede que no lo refleje, pero realmente intenta comprender lo que le cuentas —agregó Hilda, avergonzando a Fenril.

—¡Pues no lo refleja! —se quejó Alberich—. Y ciertamente comienzo a perder mi paciencia —se puso de pie el dios guerrero. Hilda por su parte, se sentó junto a Fenril, avergonzando un poco al criado por los lobos—. Terminemos con esta lección. Solo así mi señora Hilda regresará a su alcoba. Los vientos fríos de los océanos del sur son más fríos que los del Asgard, y Odín me ayude, me niego a cargar el peso de que nuestra diosa sea víctima de una enfermedad —admitió Alberich, y continuó con su explicación ignorando la sonrisa cálida de Hilda—. Los otros dos reinos son Vanaheim, otro reino donde habitan dioses guerreros diferentes a nosotros. Este existe en los territorios de Europa del norte, donde actualmente se encuentra lo que los hombres de Midgard llaman Escandinavia, una combinación de reinos que en el pasado fueron vikingos —explicó Alberich mientras señalaba las tierras del norte de Europa—. El último es Muspelheim, la tierra de los gigantes del fuego. Nadie sabe dónde está, pero dicen que se encuentra incluso más arriba que el Asgard, por lo que suponemos es el reino más cercano a nosotros. Ya hemos terminado por hoy, continuaremos en otra ocasión, y mi señora Hilda, por amor a Eir, no ande descalza por todo el barco. Si usted enferma sería un retraso a nuestra tarea —y sin decir más que decir, Alberich comenzó a retirarse.

—Que tengas una noche placentera, Alberich —comenzó Hilda mientras le sonreía y se despedía del arrogante dios guerrero de los enanos con su mano—. Puede no parecerlo, pero Alberich realmente se preocupa por los demás. A pesar de que la mayoría de las veces se deja influenciar por la avaricia —explicó Hilda, y Fenril claro que no se lo creyó.

—Es un maldito arrogante —aclaró Fenril, y desvió la mirada intentando no mirar a Hilda—. Le rezaría Odín por la oportunidad de partirle el rostro —se quejó Fenril, y Tholl se rio a carcajadas. Tanto Alberich como Fenril eran muy arrogantes, y el ver el odio que se tenían ambos divertía al gigante entre los hombres—. A todo esto, ¿quién demonios es Eir? —se molestó Fenril.

—Una diosa valkiria similar a Hlin. Su dominio es la curación y la salud —le explicó Hilda con una sonrisa—. Pero no tendría que decírtelo yo si prestaras más atención a las palabras de Alberich —y el dios guerrero se cruzó de brazos, intentando parecer rudo—. ¿Qué te aqueja, Fenril? ¿Tan encerrado te sientes dentro de este barco? Tal vez quisieras acercarte más a los demás dioses guerreros. He visto cómo te escondes de Mime e intentas escuchar sus melodías, e incluso Syd parece agradarte, no puedes ocultar tu sonrisa cada vez que él insulta a Alberich —se burló Hilda, y Fenril se sonrojó un poco, más por su sonrisa que por la evidencia que Hilda le mostraba.

—¡No me interesa! —agregó Fenril, y Hilda se cubrió los labios delicadamente con su mano evitando burlarse del supuesto orgullo de Fenril—. Todo esto de los dioses me viene importando poco. No le sirvo ni a Odín ni a nadie, he decidido brindarte mi lealtad por razones diferentes —confesó Fenril.

—¿Y puedes decirme que razón es esa? —la pregunta de Hilda incomodó a Fenril. El guerrero no tenía idea, simplemente era leal a Hilda por su cosmos—. ¿Ya te ha explicado Alberich lo que es una valkiria? ¿Te ha hablado quizás de quien fue Hlin? —y el joven de la coleta movió su cabeza en negación.

—Las valkirias son diosas guerreras que sirven a Freya, la diosa de la fertilidad y el amor —explicó Tholl, y Fenril cerró sus ojos como pretendiendo ignorarlo—. Pero Frigg, la esposa de Odín, tiene tres valkirias a su servicio también. Una de ellas es Hlin, quien es la diosa de la protección, y representante tanto de Odín como de Frigg en la tierra. Hlin es la diosa creada para ser quien proteja a los hombres y los cure de sus más grandes pesares. Los dioses guerreros vivimos para Hilda, y mantenemos viva la imagen de Hlin en ella —terminó Tholl, y Hilda comenzó a aplaudir con gentileza, agradecida por el conocimiento de Tholl.

—¡Muy bien, Tholl! —se alegró Hilda, y el gigante entre los hombres sonrió y se rascó la nuca avergonzado—. Tal parece que al menos alguien ha prestado atención a las enseñanzas de Alberich —y Fenril miró a Tholl con desprecio—. El mito de nuestro pueblo apenas y ha sido documentado. Durante los tiempos de la conquista nuestros templos fueron quemados y nuestros manuscritos destruidos. Solo quedaron algunas escasas fuentes. Alberich sin embargo, se ha encargado de reunir la mayor cantidad de conocimiento, su biblioteca es la más completa de todas. Aprovechar su saber es sin duda algo muy sabio —terminó Hilda.

—¿Y qué quiere esa tal Angrboda? ¿Por qué cruzar hasta el otro extremo del mundo para llevar la guerra a los territorios gigantes? —las preguntas de Fenril fueron mal recibidas por Tholl. Todo esto eran enseñanzas de Alberich, que al parecer el guerrero asgardiano fue incapaz de comprender.

—Descansa, Tholl, yo me encargaré de educarlo un poco —y el gigante asintió, poniéndose de pie y dedicando a su diosa una reverencia antes de partir en busca de su habitación, permitiendo que Fenril dejara de pretender ser un insensible y le dedicara a la diosa toda su atención—. No tienes que pretender que las cosas no te interesan, Fenril. Has vivido grandes tragedias a lo largo de tu vida, pero no por eso debes dejarte influenciar por tu odio —le explicó Hilda, tomando su mano y besándola con gentileza, demostrándole a Fenril el calor humano. Aunque claro que este acto más que alegrar a Fenril lo puso a la defensiva por la vergüenza—. Abre tu corazón a las diferentes posibilidades —y Fenril se tranquilizó, y asintió—. Angrboda es la madre de los gigantes más mortíferos, aquellos que se ha predicho serán quienes asesinarán a los dioses más grandes, entre estos se encuentra tu armadura, la del lobo Fenril, que se dice asesinará al mismísimo Odín —explicó Hilda.

—Entonces soy el enemigo —sentenció Fenril con molestia. Hilda por su parte movió su cabeza en negación—. ¿Por qué Odín haría algo tan estúpido como vestir a uno de sus guerreros con esa armadura? Incluso Gimli de Thrudgelmir lo dijo, mi deber es el de asesinar a Odín —pero Hilda tan solo sonrió, aquella sonrisa tranquilizó su corazón, incluso Fenril tuvo que admitir que sus dudas se disiparon. Él vivía solo para su diosa, nada más importaba mientras él estuviera cerca de Hilda.

—Fenril… quisiera contarte una historia que no aparece en ningún mito. Un secreto que solo Alberich, Tholl, y yo conocemos de las armaduras de los dioses guerreros —y Fenril observó a Hilda con cuidado, curioso de sus intenciones—. Alberich descubrió este escrito, y yo lo compartí con Tholl cuando las mismas dudas que tú tienes invadieron su corazón. Prométeme que prestarás atención —y Fenril asintió. Hilda entonces le sonrió —cuenta el mito, que Odín que todo lo sabe, se reunió un día con su hijo Thor y con Loki el dios del fuego y las travesuras. Angrboda, esposa de Loki, acababa de dar a luz a las criaturas monstruosas que asesinarían a los dioses. Este conocimiento estaba sellado por el destino, por lo que Odín, sabiendo que era inevitable, lo compartió con Thor y con Loki —prosiguió Hilda, que estaba algo adormilada, por lo que se recargó en el hombro de Fenril, avergonzando al criado por los lobos—. Thor pensó que lo mejor sería asesinar a las bestias, pero estas eran hijos e hijas de Loki, y el gigante enfureció. Odín por su parte, dijo que el destino era incambiable. Los dioses tendrían que morir, pero su mensaje, el fruto de su existencia, debía persistir en un nuevo mundo. Odín, Thor y Loki, acordaron juntos el crear armaduras, preparas guerreros, que transmitieran su mensaje de paz o guerra. Miraron al cielo, y en este encontraron tres grandes constelaciones —y Fenril imaginó el cielo, y a los dioses viendo en su dirección—. Odín eligió al poderoso oso, poseía 7 estrellas, en cada una colocó un Zafiro, y creó a los dioses guerreros, guardianes de su armadura divina. Así mientras Odín estuviera sellado en las estrellas, el Ragnarok jamás llegaría —explicó Hilda, y Fenril se sorprendió.

—¿Odín se selló a sí mismo? —preguntó Fenril, y Hilda asintió a sus palabras—. ¿Entonces los Zafiros que brillan en nuestras armaduras son la llave de despertar nuevamente a Odín? —preguntó el lobo, y Hilda se mostró agradecida—. Por eso Alberich me explicó que este zafiro solo se desprendería con la muerte del guerrero que lo porta —concluyó Fenril.

—¡Entonces sí estabas poniendo atención! —se burló Hilda, y Fenril se avergonzó y asintió—. Odín se selló en las estrellas, para no despertar a menos que el Ragnarok fuera inevitable —explicó Hilda—. Pero antes de sellarse, Thor y Loki tendrían que ser sellados también, pues Thor era el asesino de gigantes, y Loki, el dios de los mismos —y Fenril asintió—. Thor miró a la Osa Menor, e igual que Odín, tomó al príncipe de los osos, y en sus estrellas selló rubíes. Así como hay 7 dioses guerreros que portan los Zafiros de Odín, hay otros siete que portan Rubíes en sus armaduras. Polaris, mi estrella, es una de ellas —y Fenril se sorprendió—. Pero mi armadura no ha despertado por completo, solo la corona y la protección del pecho lo han hecho. La constelación de la Osa Menor no despertará a menos que yo lo crea necesario. Y espero por el bien de Yggdrasil que jamás llegue ese día —terminó de decir Hilda, y Fenril asintió—. Loki fue el último en ser sellado. Pero el dios de los gigantes no estaba complacido. En las constelaciones de la Osa Mayor y la Osa Menor había 14 estrellas. La balanza parecía estar desequilibrada en favor de los dioses, por lo que Odín y Thor, tuvieron que aceptar que la constelación que Loki eligiera tendría un mayor número de estrellas. Así, Loki selló esmeraldas en la constelación de Draconis, el dragón que en el cielo separa las constelaciones de la Osa Mayor y la Osa Menor —y Fenril recordó a los gigantes, y las esmeraldas que adornaban sus armaduras—. Al final, los tres dioses separaron sus cuerpos entre las estrellas, y subieron en forma de constelaciones. Sin la fuerza de los tres dioses sin embargo, Yggdrasil colapsó. Los nueve mundos colisionaron, y se fundieron en lo que hoy conocemos como la Tierra. Le explicación de Alberich es la más aceptada, de nueve mundos solo existe uno, pero los nueve continúan existiendo —y Fenril por fin comenzó a comprenderlo, y Hilda bostezó. Estaba agotada—. ¿Debo repetirlo? —preguntó Hilda, ya cabeceando por el sueño.

—Solo tengo una duda —y Hilda hizo lo posible por permanecer despierta, aunque sus ojos ya comenzaban a pesarle—. ¿Por qué Odín eligió a Fenril y a Jormungand como parte de la constelación de la Osa Mayor? Debo saberlo —preguntó Fenril, y Hilda le sonrió.

—Fenrir el lobo, será quien al final termine con la vida de Odín. Pero esa es la misión de tu armadura, no la misión de la persona quien la viste —terminó Hilda—. Llegarás a entender que son cosas muy diferentes. Tholl ya lo hizo, es por eso que te identificas tanto con él —y Hilda pegó su frente contra la de su dios guerrero para demostrarle su confianza, y lo miró directamente a los ojos—. No pierdas de vista lo que realmente deseas, Fenril. Si eres tú quien está destinado a esta tarea, o es otro que venga después de ti, no tiene importancia para mí. Lo único que en verdad me importa, es que seas mi dios guerrero, y por esto, mi cosmos irá contigo a donde vayas —y Fenril asintió sin decir más, no podía hacerlo de cualquier forma, su diosa lo tenía cautivado—. ¿Ya puedo dormir? —preguntó Hilda, y Fenril se ruborizó.

—La llevaré a su alcoba —se sobresaltó Fenril, y se puso de pie antes de cargar a Hilda en sus brazos. Era ligera y delicada, y eso forzó al corazón de Fenril a latir más apresuradamente. Para fortuna del dios guerrero sin embargo, Hilda ya se había quedado dormida, por lo que Fenril la subió a su alcoba, y la acomodó con gentileza en su cama—. Que descanse, mi señora —se dijo Fenril a sí mismo, y dejó su alcoba. Solo que al hacerlo, encontró a Siegfried, de brazos cruzados, y mirando a Fenril con desprecio.

—No te sientas tan afortunado, Fenril —le recriminó Siegfried a Fenril, que se mordió los labios con desprecio—. Hilda es igual de cálida con todos sus dioses guerreros —prosiguió el líder de los dioses guerreros, y Fenril cerró sus manos en puños, desafiando a Siegfried—. He de sugerirte que no pongas tus esperanzas muy en alto. Seremos conocidos como dioses guerreros, pero solo Hilda es una verdadera rencarnación de una diosa, es inaccesible para los mortales. Lo más cerca que jamás llegarás a estar de ella es en la posición de un dios guerrero —le recriminó Siegfried.

—¡Piérdete! —fue la respuesta de Fenril, e ignorando las palabras de Siegfried, el guerrero del lobo caminó a su lado en señal de molestia y salió de la biblioteca al abrir la puerta metálica que daba a las afueras del barco y dejaban entrar el frio aire del polo sur, que de no ser por el cosmos de Hilda que rodeaba a la embarcación, seguro enfermarían a los guerreros de Asgard, poco acostumbrados a temperaturas aún más bajas que las del Polo Norte.

A la distancia se veía el continente congelado, inaccesible para la mayoría de los hombres. De hecho, la señal misma de que vivir en estos territorios era imposible se veía en la forma de barcos cubiertos de hielo, por años estancados y cuyas tripulaciones encontraron una muerte horrible, víctimas del hambre o de hipotermia. Al menos en Asgard las condiciones de vida no eran tan desfavorables. Era este el Jotunheim de la nueva tierra, donde según Alberich, se escondían los gigantes.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Guerras Vikingas.**

**Saga de los Dioses Gigantes.**

**Capítulo 2: El Reino de los Gigantes.**

* * *

**Jotunheim. El Polo Sur.**

A pesar de lo que se pudiera pensarse que fuera lógico, había un grupo de guerreros que llamaba a estas tierras congeladas su hogar. En el punto más alejado al océano en todas direcciones, se encuentra lo que los hombres llaman el Polo de Inaccesibilidad. Una región en el corazón mismo Polo Sur, y es el lugar donde se encuentra el Jotunheim, el reino que según el mito escandinavo, es hogar de los gigantes de la escarcha.

En el Jotunheim, hay un enorme cañón congelado y sin fondo aparente. Algunas montañas de hielo salen de su interior, al igual que el esqueleto de un enorme gigante, midiendo kilómetros de extensión, una verdadera bestia primigenia de la cual se hablaba en el mito escandinavo. Este gigante permanecía enterrado en una tumba de montañas de hielo y castillos inmensos, construidos sobre los huesos del mismo gigante. Castillos enormes, algunos con la extensión de ciudades enteras, era una vista formidable así como escalofriante.

El gigante sostenía en sus esqueléticas manos, una espada inmensa. Dos castillos se alzaban orgullosos sobre esta, un castillo de hielo sobre el pomo de la espada, el otro en llamas infernales de las cuales inclusive caía magma a chorros y en dirección al vacío infinito de las oscuridades del abismo bajo el gigante.

Una corono da oro rodeaba la cabeza del gigante, dentro de la cual habían una ciudad de muros de roca negra y lisa, que asemejaba a un castillo oscuro hecho de obsidiana. Dentro de este castillo se encontraba Angrboda, la reina de los gigantes de la escarcha, una giganta viviendo dentro de un castillo construido sobre el cráneo de otro gigante, un gigante que la diosa de los gigantes pretendía resusitar.

—Ya puede dar inicio el ritual de la resurrección de Surtur —comenzó la reina, que orgullosa alzó el cetro dorado, dentro del cual descansaban las flamas verdes del gigante Surtur. Flamas que tendrían que alcanzar su fuerza original, pero que revivirían al gigante primordial de su gélida tumba—. Las flamas sagradas, que alguna vez fueron robadas del Muspelheim, han regresado a manos de los gigantes y al Jotunheim —comenzó a decir la diosa, alzando la antorcha, y clavándola en medio del cráneo del gigante primigenio, que pareció rugir aún en muerte. Los orificios vacíos del gigante inclusive comenzaron a iluminares—. Surtur, padre creador de los gigantes. Escucha las palabras de Andrboda, madre de los hijos de la destrucción que traerán el Ragnarok —habló la diosa, y todos escucharon—. En señal de la unidad entre los gigantes de la escarcha, y tu reino en el Muspelheim donde habitan los gigantes de fuego, hemos traído la flama de tu vida, robada por Odín y por Thor, sellada en el palacio de Asgard en el extremo norte del mundo, te la devolvemos como ofrenda de paz entre nuestras razas —explicó Angrboda, y se escuchó el resonar de un ahogado grito endemoniado—. Su alma tardará un tiempo en resucitar su decrepito cuerpo mi señor, pero cuando el inmenso gigante por fin escape de la tumba en que fue sellado, los nueve mundos recibirán el castigo de los gigantes. Somos nosotros la nueva raza que gobernará esta tierra. Recuperaremos el tamaño y la fuerza que por derecho nos pertenece, y el reino de los dioses, caerá —y los gigantes de Angrdoba, rugieron aclamando el nombre de su diosa y el de Surtur.

**Desierto Congelado del Jotunheim.**

Recorriendo las congeladas planicies del Polo Sur, Hilda y sus guerreros viajaban con sus armaduras siendo su única protección sobre trineos halados por perros entrenados para sobrevivir bajo las bajas temperaturas. Más incluso estos perros vestían prendas que les brindaban un calor más agradable, ya que los territorios que los tres trineos visitaban eran territorios imposibles de acceder.

El grupo de la diosa había desembarcado en el Polo Sur sobre un bote de remos en forma de dragón, un Drakkar, un verdadero navío vikingo. Pero no habían abandonado la seguridad los barcos acorazados de metal únicamente por el gusto de surcar los océanos congelados igual que sus antepasados más salvajes, sino que fue un placer impuesto. El capitán y los marinos no se harían responsables de lo que ocurriera con el grupo de Hilda. Después de todo, el visitar estas tierras congeladas era imposible para los humanos.

Desconocían los marineros que habían sido engañados por los dioses guerreros que se habían hecho pasar por un grupo de expedición, ocultando su verdadera misión, la cual era encontrar el Jotunheim, el cual ya llevaban varios días buscando.

—No hay bosques, no hay animales, no hay señal alguna de vida. Al menos Asgard puede presumir territorios más placenteros —mencionó Fenril. Viajaba junto a Tholl y Alberich sobre uno de los tres trineos, siempre atento y buscando algo diferente a un extenso desierto de nieve. Sobre el trineo viajando a la derecha del de Fenril, estaban Mime y Hagen, ambos de brazos cruzados y aparentando estar dormidos. Confiaban en los entrenados perros que seguían al trineo líder por instinto. A Mime no le apetecía tocar su harpa cuando el ruido del trineo y el ladrido de los perros interrumpían el resonar de su instrumento, por lo que decidió atesorar los momentos de tranquilidad. Sobre el último trineo viajaban Syd, Siegfried e Hilda, esta última hablando con Siegfried a todo momento y compartiendo dulces carcajadas, lo que parecía molestar a Fenril en gran medida—. Ese maldito oportunista. ¿Acaso no se despega de Hilda? —se quejó el dios guerrero.

—No veo porque deba esto molestarle a un dios guerrero que se niega a creer en los dioses nórdicos —fue la respuesta de Alberich, y la de Fenril fue un gruñido—. Siegfried es el más leal de los dioses guerreros, y no es secreto de nadie que siente cierta atracción por nuestra señora, no divina, pero si sentimental —explicó Alberich, y Fenril se fastidió por aquellas palabras—. Parecen molestarte mis palabras. ¿Será por el desagrado que me tienes? ¿O porque tú, al igual que Siegfried, eres un tonto? —y Fenril violentamente tomó a Alberich del cuello, que se limitó a sonreír. Tholl al lado de ambos tan solo se tronó los nudillos indicando que los separaría a la fuerza de ser necesario—. Lobezno inútil. Semejantes sentimientos no pueden existir entre dioses guerreros y diosas valkirias —explicó Alberich—. ¿Amas a Hilda, no es verdad? Ahórrate el esfuerzo, es inaccesible. Como Valkiria está obligada a conservar su pureza al hacer un voto de no relacionarse sentimentalmente con ningún hombre —y Fenril gruñó con desprecio.

—Alberich… cierra tu maldita boca… —fue todo lo que dijo el lobo, que entonces empujó a Alberich con rudeza al costado del trineo—. De todas formas. No sé qué es lo que siento —aceptó Fenril con molestia—. Pero me llevan los mil demonios al ver a Seigfried tan cerca de Hilda —y Fenril se mordió los labios con más fuerza.

—Es tan obvio como el que Tholl trajo hidromiel de contrabando al Jotunheim —se quejó Alberich, y Tholl, el gigante, se sobresaltó al escuchar eso ultimo—. Puedes engañar a quien te plazca, Tholl. Yo leo a todos como un libro abierto. Además de que beber Hidromiel a estas temperaturas te congelará la garganta —recriminó Alberich.

—Oye, cerebro de enano —se quejó Fenrir, que entonces miró a uno de los extremos del trineo y a la distancia—. Si no vas a cerrar tu boca entonces aprovecharé tu lengua suelta para sacarte toda la información que pueda —y Alberich se fastidió, pero como catedrático y escolar, no tenía permitido reservarse el deseo de conocimiento de los curiosos—. Pensé que no podía existir vegetación en estas tierras. ¿Entonces que son todos esos árboles? —apuntó Fenril, y Alberich desvió la mirada en la dirección que apuntaba el lobo.

—Vegetación común no existe en Jotunheim —comenzó Alberich, que tomó las riendas de los perros y comenzó a desviar el camino. Al hacerlo, Siegfried se puso de pie y comenzó a tirar de las riendas de sus perros. Mime de buen oído escuchó el cambio, por lo que también se puso de pie y tomó el control, todos entonces siguieron a Alberich—. Lo encontrarse Fenril. El Jotunheim —explicó Alberich, y frenó el correr de los perros. Los otros dos trineos detuvieron también la marcha. Al hacerlo, el grupo se encontró frente a frente con un inmenso bosque de árboles de metal brillante, sombrío y tétrico—. En el Jotunheim no existe la vegetación. Al menos no en la forma de bosques de coníferas. Existe sin embargo una vegetación más mortífera, estamos frente al bosque de Jarnvird —terminó de decir Alberich, y el grupo dejó los trineos, Fenril inclusive se percató de que abandonaban a los perros, les cortaban las cuerdas, les daban un suculento pedazo de carne, y los enviaban lejos—. ¿Preocupado por tus compañeros caninos, Fenril? Todos sabíamos que no vivirían —se burló Alberich, y Fenril enfureció.

—Eso es muy cruel, Alberich —habló Hilda antes de que Fenril pudiera quejarse, y el dios guerrero dirigió su mirada a Hilda, que se agachaba, permitía que los perros le lamieran el rostro, y tras susurrar algunas palabras en nórdico antiguo y tomar algo de nueve del suelo en sus dedos, manchó el negro pelaje de uno de los perros con nieve, dibujando una runa—. ¡Corre! —gritó Hilda, y los perros todos huyeron siguiendo al de la mancha de nieve—. Tranquilo Fenril. Usé la runa Thurizas en el perro guía. Esta lo llevará de regreso al barco —explicó Hilda, y Fenril no lo comprendió. Alberich por su parte suspiró molesto.

—Odín dame fuerzas —se quejó Alberich—. Los hechiceros Vikingos usaban runas mágicas, un total de 25 runas, para dar habilidades especiales a los guerreros que iban a la guerra. La runa Thurizas es la runa del camino, que ayuda a quienes la portan pintada en su piel a encontrar el camino de regreso a casa —explicó Alberich—. Me sorprende que haya usado una runa en un perro sin embargo. Aunque todo sea por nuestra querida mascota —y Fenril se fastidió, más Tholl colocó su enorme mano en su hombro, tranquilizándolo.

—Déjate de palabrerías, Alberich —recriminó Seigfried sumamente molesto, y el dios guerrero del enano Alfrigg le devolvió la desafiante mueca—. ¿Qué es este bosque? ¿Qué peligros encierra? Lo has llamado Jarnvird, pero según tengo entendido este bosque pertenece al Niflheim, y no a Jotunheim —se quejó Seigfried.

—Entonces, Siegfried. Te recomiendo que te quedes cerca de mi si quieres vivir —se burló Alberich—. Jarnvird es el bosque de metal que rodea el Jotunheim. Un bosque de árboles de hierro delimitando el mundo de los gigantes del resto. Aquí es donde termina Midgard, y comienza el Jotunheim —explicó Alberich—. Todo el Jotunheim, la tierra de los gigantes, está rodeado por este bosque… y sí… Siegfried. Jarnvird también existe en Niflheim. Si nos perdemos terminaremos allí —sentenció Alberich.

—Albrecih —comenzó Fenril—. Tú mencionaste que el Nifelheim era uno de dos infiernos de su religión —recordó Fenril las enseñanzas de Alberich, lo que impresionó al dios guerrero del enano, que sonrió ante la mención—. ¿Eso quiere decir que si nos perdemos en este bosque, en lugar de llegar a Jotunheim, la tierra de los gigantes de hielo, terminaremos en el infierno? —preguntó Fenril.

—En uno de los dos que existen, pero en efecto, todos nos vamos al Nifelheim —bromeó Alberich. Aunque a nadie le agradó su comentario del todo—. Por si no fuera poco, el Jarnvird es un bosque maldito. Dentro de este habitan las mujeres troll y algunos gigantes. Y claro, siempre están presentes ellos que han caído bajo la maldición del bosque, probablemente parientes tuyos, Fenril —y Fenril se fastidió—. Hombres que siguieron a Thor al Jotunheim, y que al perderse, despertaron sus instintos más salvajes. Quien se pierde en estos bosques, corre el riesgo de convertirse en una bestia. Se les llaman Lycantropos —expresó Fenril.

—¿Hombres lobo? —interrumpió Syd—. Ciertamente no estarás hablando en serio —prosiguió el dios guerrero—. Básicamente, es un bosque maldito de árboles de hierro, repleto de troles, gigantes de la escarcha lobos —resumió Syd.

—Si quieres la versión resumida. Entonces sí —terminó de decir Alberich—. Y sin embargo. Desearía que las cosas fueran así de sencilla —prosiguió Alberich, que miró en dirección al sur. El sol se estaba ocultando—. Angrboda lo planeó todo muy bien. La fecha del ataque no fue una simple coincidencia. Estamos a finales de marzo, comienza el equinoccio —sonrió Alberich, como disfrutando de la ironía de la situación—. Seis meses… de eterna oscuridad —y como si las palabras de Alberich fuesen proféticas, el sol se ocultó, y comenzó la oscuridad total del Jotunheim.

—Ya me preguntaba para que eran tantas antorchas —comenzó Hagen, sacando de los interiores de los trineos varias antorchas, mismas que comenzó a mojar con aceite y a encender con su cosmos antes de repartirlas entre el grupo—. Entonces viajaremos a oscuras, en tierras desconocidas, sabiendo que nos acechan troles, gigantes y lobos, y que una vuelta equivocada nos llevará a las puertas del Nifelheim —concluyó Hagen.

—¿Soy el único que piensa que es un suicidio? —preguntó Mime, y nadie respondió. Todos esperaron a las palabras de Siegfried al respecto, que no hizo más que observar a Fenril, que notó la mirada.

—¿Puedes guiarnos a través de estos bosques? —preguntó Siegfried a Alberich, que se burló con una sonora carcajada—. Supongo que eso significa que no —y Alberich asintió—. Enano demente. Tu conocimiento solo nos sirve como preocupaciones. Hubiera valido lo mismo toda esta información que el quedarte callado —sentenció Siegfried.

—Solo los dioses han entrado y salido del Jotunheim. Nosotros los mortales tan solo podemos soñar lo que existe en su interior —respondió Alberich—. De todas formas, tú lidera como te plazca, Siegfried. Yo seguiré al lobo —terminó de decir Alberich, que se colocó detrás de Fenril—. De todas formas. ¿Quién mejor para guiarnos dentro de un bosque que quien se ha criado con los mismos lobos? —preguntó Alberich.

—Esa es una excelente idea, Alberich —comunicó Hilda, ya abrigada con una enorme piel de oso marrón—. Presiento que no son los únicos peligros los que encontraremos esos que has mencionado. Así que por nuestro bien, será mejor confiar en el instinto de Fenril —y el dios guerrero del lobo asintió, y negando una antorcha que le trataba de entregar Hagen, se adentró dentro del bosque.

**Castillo de Utgard. Cráneo del Gigante Surtur.**

—Madre. Puedo interrumpirle —preguntó Anger de Altais, el gigante que llevaba la armadura roja del lobo Skoll. Angrboda, la diosa de los gigantes, dormía en ese momento sobre un trono hecho de obsidiana. Pero no se molestó en absoluto al ser despertado por Anger, que se arrodilló frente a su trono—. Hemos recibido noticias del guardián del Jarnvird. Hilda de Polaris y sus dioses guerreros han invadido la tierra de los gigantes —explicó Anger, y Angrboda sonrió ante aquellas palabras—. Pensé que debería saberlo —y Anger se puso de pie, se dio la media vuelta, y se preparó para retirarse.

—Anger —habló Angrboda, y el gigante detuvo su marcha, se dio la media vuelta, presentó sus respetos nuevamente, y esperó—. Comunícales a tus hermanos gigantes, que no deben salir de sus castillos. Les ordeno esperar y enfrentar a los dioses guerreros conforme lleguen a sus castillos. Pero intenten, en la medida de lo posible, reclutar a ese tal Fenril —terminó de decir Angrboda.

—Con el debido respeto, madre —comenzó Anger nuevamente—. ¿Pero no sería más recomendable el movilizar a sus trece gigantes y terminar con la vida de los invasores en lugar de esperar a que se presenten en nuestros castillos? —preguntó. Y Angerboda tan solo sonrió.

—Anger cariño. Si los dioses guerreros mueren todos en su sitio, los Zafiros de Odín indudablemente liberarían la armadura del odiado Odín —explicó Angrboda—. No cariño. La razón por la que detuve la batalla en Asgard es porque los dioses guerreros no deben morir todos en el mismo lugar. Eso liberaría la odiada armadura, vestiría a Hilda con su poder, y pondría en riesgo nuestra misión de resucitar a Surtur —y al pensar en ello, Anger comprendió las razones de su diosa—. Además. Mientras Hilda posea a Gungnir, sería muy peligroso arriesgarnos a que entrara en batalla —agregó Angrboda—. Surtur necesita tiempo, para que su alma vuelva a arder en un cuerpo sin carne y sangre. Por lo que es muy importante también asegurarnos de que ese tiempo se cumpla —prosiguió—. Quiero que los liquiden, separándolos a la fuerza, los Zafiros no deben reunirse. Y si no les es posible acabarlos, al menos hagan tiempo suficiente para el renacer de Surtur —terminó Angrboda.

—Ordenaré al guardián de Jarnvird el movilizar a sus criaturas —respondió Anger, y Angrboda volvió a acomodarse en su trono, intentando conciliar el sueño. Su tranquilidad era más que evidente, los peligros del Jotunheim seguramente representarían ser más de lo que los dioses guerreros podrían superar.

**Bosque de Jarnvird.**

—Hemos vagado por estos bosques sin encontrar nada durante horas —se quejó Seigfried—. ¿Realmente sabes a donde nos estás guiando? —preguntó al dios guerrero que iba a la cabeza del grupo. El resto de los dioses guerreros estaban igualmente preocupados, pues desconfiaban del dios guerrero con la armadura del asesino de Odín.

Guiados por las antorchas, observaban alrededor de los árboles de hierro, buscando alguna criatura que habitara en el Jotunheim. La mayor parte del tiempo, se confundían tan solo con las sombras. Pero en ciertas ocasiones, Fenril pensaba sentir cosmos dispersos, criaturas que los rodeaban. Aunque los cosmos eran tan tenues que muy fácilmente podrían confundirse con los mismos árboles.

—Yo confío en el sentido de dirección de Fenril —le habló Tholl a Seigfried, que al parecer sentía cierto desprecio por el dios guerrero del lobo Fenrir—. Lo perseguí por los bosques de Asgard durante dos semanas. Si alguien puede moverse con libertad en el bosque ese es Fenril —terminó Tholl, y observó a Fenril moverse con cuidado, sin la ayuda de una antorcha para ver el camino, y en ocasiones jalando a Hilda antes de que esta se tropezara con una raíz—. Es sorprendente. Sus sentidos son más agudos que los de un humano común —se alegró Tholl, y Siegfried tan solo se molestó más y más.

—Acamparemos —habló Siegfried, interrumpiendo la guía de Fenril—. Deberías tener más respeto por nuestra señora Hilda. Hacerla caminar por un bosque de noche no es seguro para ella —comenzó Siegfried.

—No amanecerá en 6 meses —explicó Fenril—. Además, las antorchas alertan a las criaturas que habitan estos bosques. Puedo sentirlas, se acercan. Es importante encontrar un claro antes de pensar en acampar —prosiguió Fenril, adelantándose. Pero Siegfried plantó los pies en la nieve, desafiando de Fenril—. Has lo que quieras. Patrullaré un poco, quédense juntos —se molestó Fenril, y comenzó a correr por el bosque.

—Siegfried, eso no ha sido gentil de tu parte —lo reprendió Hilda. Pero Siegfried hizo una reverencia, y se acomodó entre las raíces, invitando a Hilda a sentarse también—. Gracias por preocuparte. Pero no estoy tan cansada como aparento —le explicó Hilda, y sus dioses guerreros la observaron, estaba sudando frio a pesar de las tan bajas temperaturas—. Odín no gobierna en estas tierras. Su cosmos ya no me protege. Debo tener cuidado y mantener el mío ardiendo. Pero no quiero que eso los preocupe —agregó Hilda.

—Nos preocupa, mi señora —insistió Siegfried—. Y si el lobo se niega a verlo. No significa que el resto de nosotros no lo haga —explicó Siegfried. Más entonces observó a Alberich ponerse de pie, y a Tholl preparar sus hachas—. ¿Qué pretenden ustedes dos? —preguntó Siegfried.

—Por mi parte. Prefiero quedarme donde es seguro y seguir a Fenril —agregó Alberich, que comenzó a caminar en la dirección que Fenril había ido—. Aunque Tholl seguramente está impaciente de moler a hachazos los sesos de un trol —se burló Alberich—. Patrullaremos junto a Fenril. Tú al parecer pareces tenerlo todo bajo control, Jarl Siegfried —terminó de decir Alberich, y comenzó a adentrarse en el bosque.

—¿Soy el único que piensa que ese par se parece a Thor y a Loki? —comenzó Hagen, y tanto Syd como Mime sonrieron un poco—. Tal vez deberíamos hacerle caso a Fenril y seguir adelante, Siegfried. Sabemos que eres el mejor combatiente de los presentes. Fenril es casi un lobo —terminó de decir Hagen.

—Un guerrero sin entrenamiento no puede guiarnos —terminó de decir Siegfried, y Hilda se preocupó por lo que escuchaba. Sus dioses guerreros estaban inconformes. Si no había unidad sin duda todos perecerían en tierras de gigantes.

* * *

—¿Escuchaste a Hagen llamarnos Thor y Loki? —se burló Tholl—. En mi caso soy descendiente del poderoso dios del trueno. Su sangre brota por mis venas. ¿Qué hay de ti, enano? —se burló Tholl, y Alberich tan solo suspiró en señal de molestia—. ¿Eres acaso un hijo perdido de Loki? —preguntó.

—Si lo fuera, sería un gigante, Tholl. Lee tus libros de historia —recriminó Alberich, y buscó a Fenril en los alrededores—. Aunque admito que el parentesco es increíble. ¿Dónde entraría el lobo en todo esto? —se preguntó Alberich—. De cualquier forma. ¿Dónde en el nombre de Hel está ese lobo? —preguntó Alberich, y en ese momento, Fenril se lanzó de la cima de un árbol, sobresaltando a Alberich, y forzando al del Lobo a hacerlo callar con su mano. Misma que Alberich le golpeó fuera de su rostro—. ¿Qué troles te pasa? Lobezno incompetente —se molestó Alberich, pero Fenril lo miró de una forma tan fulminante que incluso Alberich fue silenciado.

—Le dije al imbécil de Siegfried que no era momento de descansar… nos rodearon —informó Fenril. Y tanto Alberich como Tholl alzaron la guardia y miraron a sus alrededores—. Hay que regresar al campamento —insistió Fenril, y el grupo escuchó una risa sombría resonar por el oscuro bosque.

—Es inútil, Fenril. Al entrar al bosque cavaron todos sus tumbas —resonó una sombría voz, y un par de ojos rojos brillaron con intensidad en la oscuridad—. Estos bosques están malditos. El enano lo mencionó. Y sus bestias, están sueltas —informó el gigante que se ocultaba en los bosques, y el grupo fue atacado por un lobo que embistió a Fenril. Sin embargo este lobo era diferente de los que Fenril entrenó en los bosques de Asgard. Sus extremidades eran similares a las humanas, y parecía vestir restos de armaduras negras.

—¡Por las barbas de Odín! ¡Alberich tenía razón! —se sorprendió Tholl, que preparó su hacha y atacó al licántropo con su hacha, hiriéndole el brazo y forzándolo a soltar a Fenril, que se puso de pie y subió su defensa. La protección de su casco bajó y preparó sus garras para el ataque. Más de las bestias se reunieron a sus alrededores, forzando a Alberich y a Tholl a preparar sus armas también.

—Ese licántropo tiene una armadura. Tal parece que las leyendas son más ciertas de lo que les dimos crédito —retrocedió Alberich, apuntando su espada en llamas en dirección a las bestias—. Piérdete en estos bosques y te transformarás en uno de ellos han dicho. Espero que no tengas la rara idea de liberar tus instintos animales, lobezno —se quejó Alberich.

—Vuelve a bromear al respecto y tal vez te conviertas en uno de ellos cuando te abandone en el bosque, Alberich —agregó Fenril, y se lanzó en contra de los licántropos, cortándoles las gargantas con sus garras. Tholl los asesinó también con sus hachas y la espada de Alberich calcinó a más de un par. Pero los Lobos seguían llegando, eran toda una jauría—. ¡Hilda! —gritó de repente Fenril al escuchar aullidos a sus espaldas—. ¡Hay que regresar! —más los Licántropos los tenían rodeados.

—Intenta todo lo que quieras, Fenril —prosiguió la voz entre los árboles—. Tú y tus compañeros morirán destrozados por las bestias. Angrboda ha ordenado el separarlos y matarlos. Y así se hará —terminó el gigante, asomándose entre las sombras, molestando a Fenril—. De todas formas, están dentro de un laberinto. Yo soy el bosque de Jarnvird —y Fenril mató a un último Licántropo y se lanzó en contra del gigante, que comenzó a saltar entre las ramas, mientras Fenril lo perseguía.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Tholl, lanzando su cosmos contra las bestias—. Son demasiadas bestias. Nos cortan el camino de regreso al campamento —prosiguió Tholl, alejando a los licántropos con su antorcha. Misma que le arrebataron los lobos.

—Si quieres vivir te recomiendo seguir al lobezno. Siegfried protegerá a Hilda —terminó de decir Alberich, y comenzó a correr en dirección a donde Fenril había huido. Tholl se fastidió, pero hizo lo mismo. A ambos los siguió una jauría de licántropos.

* * *

—Escucho una batalla a lo lejos —habló Mime. Y los dioses guerreros de inmediato tomaron sus antorchas e hicieron un círculo alrededor de Hilda—. No solo eso. Escucho la respiración de bestias a nuestros alrededores. Fenril tenía razón, nos rodearon —terminó por decir Mime.

—Encontraríamos enemigos de todas formas —respondió Siegfried con rudeza, y Mime prefirió no responder a riesgo de enfurecer al líder de los dioses guerreros—. No se separen. Quédense en un perímetro alrededor de Hilda —ordenó Siegfried.

—No puedo ver nada con tantas malditas sombras —se quejó Hagen, que observaba la sombra de los árboles, buscando bestias entre ellos y en ocasiones confundiéndolas con criaturas. Entre su ir y venir en búsqueda de las bestias, encontró un pie peludo esconderse tras un árbol. Pero después de eso no vio más—. Alberich, Tholl y Fenril son los que saben combatir en los bosques —se molestó Hagen.

—Diría Alberich que nuestros antepasados vivían y morían en el bosque —comenzó Syd—. Las comodidades del reino de Asgard nos han debilitado y alejado de nuestros orígenes más salvajes. Deberíamos aceptar al bosque como viene —sugirió Syd, y miró a Siegfried, quien miró a Hilda, que sin temor asintió comprendiendo lo que ocurría.

—Apaguen las antorchas —ordenó Siegfried. Los dioses guerreros obedecieron, apagaron las mismas, y se quedaron rodeados en la oscuridad de la interminable noche—. Nuestros antepasados atesoraban la noche. Se fundían a la nieve y a las sombras. Se movían por la noche como una manada de lobos. Los gigantes parecen obligarnos a regresar a estos orígenes. Entonces aceptamos la bienvenida —terminó Siegfried, cerró su mano en un puño, y agudizó sus sentidos—. ¡Ventisca del Dragón! —comenzó Siegfried al ver a los licántropos en la oscuridad. Elevó sus manos y en estas se formaron rojizas esferas de energía, que al ser lanzadas, destrozaron los cuerpos de las bestias.

—¡Garra del Tigre Vikingo! —lo siguió Syd, que de un par de arañazos mutiló a un par de licántropos. Mime y Hagen hicieron lo propio, aunque se mantenían más defensivos que ofensivos, manteniendo un perímetro seguro entre ellos y Hilda.

La sacerdotisa de Odín se mostró tranquila, observaba a las bestias, no les temía. En su mano se formó Gungnir, y elevando su cosmos reunió en la poderosa lanza los relámpagos escarlatas de su ataque. Ella era una Valkiria. A pesar de que los dioses guerreros desearan protegerla, era parte de la cultura vikinga el que las mujeres fueran también aguerridas y decididas. Su lanza penetró el cráneo de una bestia, sorprendiendo al grupo que normalmente conocía a Hilda como un ser de amor y gentileza. No se esperaban la ruda reacción.

—Pueden combatir sin temor de mi vida —explicó Hilda a Hagen y a Mime—. El cosmos de Odín no me respaldará en estas tierras, pero esta lanza jamás erra su blanco mientras sea blandida con justicia. Peleen con las libertades que se esperan de ustedes —ordenó nuevamente, y tanto Mime como Hagen asintieron, y se distribuyeron éntrelas bestias—. ¡En el nombre de Odín! ¡Atravesaré a cualquier bestia que intente hacerme frente! —gritó Hilda, y se preparó para asesinar a otro licántropo. Más antes de poder asestar con su lanza, la bestia fue fulminada por un anillo de cosmos a sus pues que estalló enviando su cuerpo incinerado al cielo—. ¡Siegfried! —se quejó Hilda.

—Mi señora. Por más que me lo pida, no podría permitirle combatir —agregó Siegfried, elevando su cosmos más alto que nunca, e iluminando el bosque con la tremenda luz—. ¡Fulminaré a todas las bestias de un movimiento! ¡Así no correrá ningún peligro! ¡Ventisca del Dragón! —terminó Siegfried, y su agresivo cosmos destrozó los cuerpos de las bestias a sus alrededores.

* * *

—El bosque se mueve —habló Fenril mientras continuaba con su persecución. Como todo un cazador, y al ser criado en los bosques, Fenril podía sentirlo. El bosque tenía cierta vida, todos la tenían. Pero este bosque parecía moverse, guiarlo en una dirección en específico—. ¿Quién eres y qué estas planeando? ¿Por qué separarme del grupo? —se quejó Fenril.

—Hay dos razones de hecho —habló la voz—. La primera, es intentar nuevamente reclutarte. Por lo que es respetuoso el invitarte a mi casa —de pronto, el bosque terminó. Brillaba la nieve a los pies de Fenril, esta era iluminada por una constelación que brillaba intensamente en el cielo. La constelación de Draconis. Sus estrellas brillaban con una intensidad tan grande, que el cielo presumía colores de un amanecer sin que el sol su pusiera, era de un bello azul oscurecido—. Anda Fenril. El Castillo Janvird es tu casa —agregó nuevamente la voz, y un camino de antorchas se iluminó, revelando un camino de nieve palada, que llegaba hasta una muralla de troncos que parecía no tener fin en cualquier dirección.

Cortando el camino se alzaba un inmenso castillo de madera, aunque con un diseño bastante simple. Tenía forma cuadrada, y su techo era largo y con un campanario von una punta bien afilada. Unas escaleras de madera elevadas daban a una amplia entrada, sobre la cual estaba esculpida de la madera una cabeza de dragón, tradicional en la arquitectura vikinga.

A Fenril no le agradaba lo que veía. Pero no podía regresar por los demás. El adentrarse nuevamente al bosque terminaría con perderlo y traerlo de regreso al castillo. Sin más opciones, Fenril se adentró en el castillo, dentro del cual lo esperaba el gigante que había estado jugando con él y con los otros dioses guerreros al mover los bosques con su cosmos.

—Bienvenido, Fenril —habló el gigante. Su armadura era plateada, con un par de escudos hexagonales en cada brazo y siendo el resto de la armadura de cuerpo completo. Su casco presumía una cornamenta de chivo, y su rostro estaba enmascarado, sus ojos eran verdes, y su cabello corto era de un inmenso color rojo—. Mi nombre es Ulver de Gianfar, guardián del bosque de hierro. Mi armadura pertenece a la criatura mitológica Trent. Espero que hayas oído hablar de ellos —se presentó Ulver, y Fenril no reaccionó del todo—. Veo que no eres muy culto —se burló el gigante—. Los Trent, son árboles gigantes capaces de moverse alrededor de los bosques con plena libertad. Protegen al bosque, y se comunican con este. Así he ordenado a los árboles el separarte del resto de tus compañeros, y apresarlos dentro. No saldrán a menos que yo lo quiera así —terminó Ulver.

—A menos que te asesine —aseguró Fenril, preparando sus garras. Ulver pos su parte, borró su sonrisa y miró a Fenril con molestia—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, gigante? —se molestó el lobo. Ulver por su parte ni siquiera subió su defensa.

—Te lo he dicho. Son dos razones las que me guiaron a separarte del grupo —insistió Ulver—. Eres un gigante. Por lo que mi primera intención es reclutarte al servicio de Angrboda —explicó Ulver, y Fenril no reaccionó con interés alguno—. Veo que no te dejarás convencer. Es una lástima. Pero tal vez la segunda razón sea suficiente para convencerte. Eres el más débil de los dioses guerreros. No sobrevivirás en estas tierras. Careces de entrenamiento, tu cosmos es muy inferior al de tus compañeros. No tienes posibilidad alguna ante los gigantes, por eso te separé del grupo, eres la víctima más insignificante. ¿Sabiendo todo esto le darías tu vida a Hilda de Polaris y a Odín? —preguntó Ulver.

—Solo a Hilda —respondió Fenril, y se lanzó en dirección a Ulver—. ¡Garra de Lobo Mortal! —gritó el lobo, y las sombras lo acompañaron en dirección a Ulver en la forma de lobos. El guerrero de los bosques tan solo elevó su cosmos, y este en forma de ramas de cosmos plateado rodeó a Fenril—. ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Fenril.

—¡La Maldición del Bosque! —respondió Ulver en forma de ataque, y las ramas aprisionaron a Fenril, transformándose en verdaderas ramas de hierro, cuyas espinas de metal comenzaron a desgarrar la armadura del dios guerrero de Fenrir—. Mi cosmos es como un bosque. Y sus árboles se mueven te aprisionan —y el cuerpo de Fenril continuó envolviéndose en las ramas de hierro—. Debiste pensarlo mejor, Fenril. No tienes el cosmos para hacerme frente —le explicó Ulver—. Hilda no vale la pena —insistió.

—Puede que para mí lo valga —insistió Fenril, cortó las ramas con sus lianas, y se liberó—. Hilda es la única humana que me ha demostrado compasión. Después de ser abandonado por los traicioneros amigos de mis padres, que los dejaron a su suerte y permitieron a un oso asesinarlos, no volví a creer en nadie. Hasta que Hilda llegó —y Ulver se burló de aquella devoción tan escasa de sentido—. Lucharé por ella. Protegeré lo único que me interesa en este mundo —y Fenril se lanzó en contra de Ulver.

—Que devoción tan vergonzosa. ¿Seguir a Hilda de Polaris solo por la calidez de su corazón? ¡En verdad eres un idiota! ¡Invierno Plateado! —gritó Ulver, y de un veloz movimiento presionó su puño y lo retorció en forma de tornillo en contra del pecho de Fenrir, que comenzó a escupir sangre antes de ser lanzado junto a un torbellino de luces plateadas al techo, donde quedó clavado momentáneamente, antes de caer e impactar el suelo con fuerza, manchándolo de su sangre que le seguía saliendo de la boca—. Ya no estás en Asgard, no posees un cosmos infinito aquí en Jotunheim. Apenas y tienes la fuerza de un caballero de bronce de las minas de Svartalfaheim. Ustedes patéticos caballeros con sus armaduras sagradas no son nada contra los gigantes. Mucho menos en estos reinos alimentados por el cosmos de la giganta Angrboda —y Fenril tembló de dolor, pero comenzó a ponerse de pie.

—Por Hilda… no puedo darme por vencido incluso si me azotas con semejante fuerza —insistió Fenril, poniéndose de pie aunque con su cuerpo tembloroso—. No puedes comprenderlo. No tengo nada más a que anclarme. Todo cuanto conocí me lo arrebató ese maldito oso. Ahora que vuelve a existir alguien a quien deseo proteger. No tendría sentido el darme por vencido. Sería regresar a esa solitaria vida —y Fenril elevó su cosmos, intentando desafiar el de Ulver de Gianfar—. ¡Poder de Lobo Mortal! —gritó Fenril, lanzándose contra Ulver, que de un movimiento volvió a preparar su puño.

—¡Invierno Plateado! —volvió a atacar Ulver, y Fenril intentó evadirlo, pero se percató de que su armadura le pesaba, que sus movimientos eran más lentos, y terminó impactado con fuerza en su pecho—. ¡Te dije que era inútil! —prosiguió Ulver, elevó su brazo, y lanzó con la ayuda de un torbellino plateado a Fenril en dirección al techo, clavándolo nuevamente allí, y después dándole la espalda mientras Fenril caía y azotaba el suelo con fuerza—. En estas tierras no gobierna Odín. Y mientras tu lealtad le pertenezca, no eres más que un caballero vistiendo una armadura pesada e inútil —explicó Fenril.

—No puedo creerlo, no, me niego a creerlo —el cuerpo de Fenrir se sentía pesado, y su sangre manchaba la madera. Fenrir no podía creerlo, había leído el movimiento de Ulver, pero nuevamente lo había impactado con su puño en forma de torbellino. El gigante de la estrella de Gianfar y armadura del Trent lo había superado en todo sentido—. Mi armadura me pesa. Mi cosmos se desvanece. Esto no pasó en Asgard. Incluso mi armadura se siente más débil… —y entonces se quejó con mayor intensidad al ser su cráneo aplastado por el poderoso pie de Ulver, que le hundía la piel del rostro a las astillas de la madera.

—Ya me había advertido Gimli de Bedraconis. A quien enfrentaste y vestía la armadura de Thrudgelmir, que muy probablemente no lo entenderías —habló el gigante mientras continuaba aplastando el rostro de Fenrir contra el suelo, forzando más sangre al escapar de su boca—. Lo único que hace a sus armaduras especiales es el Zafiro de Odín. Runas que el poderoso y falso dios colocó dentro de sus armaduras para que fueran tan fuertes como el oro. Pero sus Zafiros solo funcionan en Asgard. Aquí son inservibles. Nuestras Esmeraldas sin embargo nos traen fuerza en estas tierras. Las Esmeraldas de Loki funcionan como sus Zafiros en Asgard. Absorben la fuerza del reino de los gigantes, fortalece nuestras armaduras y les da la fuerza del oro, y un cosmos de igual nivel. ¡Ustedes no son nada! —le explicó Ulver, y Fenril se mordió los labios, elevando su cosmos a la fuerza y levantándose lentamente, luchando contra el peso de Ulver—. ¿Aun tienes energías? ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Ríndete ya lobo tonto! —insistió el gigante.

—Ya te lo dije… por Hilda… debo alcanzar tu nivel —insistió Fenril, que logró empujar la pierna de Ulver hacia atrás y ponerse de pie—. No me importan los dioses. No me importa nada. Pero el calor que Hilda me demostró, no puede perderse de este mundo. Así que mientras la flama de mi vida siga ardiendo, iluminará incluso este infierno congelado. ¡Garra de Lobo! —gritó Fenril, y lanzó un corte de sus garras. Ulver intentó evadirlo, pero Fenril clavó sus garras a la altura del pecho de Ulver, sorprendiendo al gigante—. No me importa si tu armadura es tan fuerte como el oro. Mis garras… protegerán a Hilda —insistió Fenril, y Ulver lo pateó lejos, e incineró su cosmos.

—Maldito lobo… pero de todas formas es inútil. ¡No tienes el poder para vencerme! —más entonces sintió un zarpazo en su pecho, y pronto siguió un par en cada brazo, y luego en sus piernas y estómago. El cuerpo de Ulver entonces fue atravesado por varias estocadas de Fenrir, y el guerrero del lobo por fin atravesó su cuerpo, soltando una explosión de luces verdosas sobre el cuerpo de Ulver, y estallando con la energía del ataque de Fenril hasta que el gigante fue lanzado contra una par de puertas de madera al otro lado del castillo, bellamente talladas con la forma del bosque de Jarnvird, que se manchó por la sangre del gigante—. ¿Cómo? Mi armadura es tan fuerte como el oro, y mi cosmos igual de alto. ¿Cómo pudiste sobrepasarlo? No puedo entenderlo —los ojos de Ulver entonces se posaron sobre Fenril. Hilda parecía brillar en su cosmos, como si lo protegiera y le diera fuerzas—. Hilda. Tu fé en ella te ha recompensado Fenril. La maldita valkiria te ha brindado su energía, gracias a ella fuiste capaz de superar mi cosmos… pero no importa… —comenzó a vomitar sangre Ulver—. Disfruta tu victoria, Fenril. Jarnvird es solo el comienzo. Cadenas montañosas, abismos sin fondo, cuevas malditas y cementerios oscuros. Todo existe en el Jotunheim. Mi bosque, es solo la punta del iceberg que se avecina —prosiguió Ulver, que cayó sobre su rodilla, y encontró las garras de Fenril presionándole el cuello—. Y si es que sobrevives a este brutal infierno congelado… esperan 13 gigantes, cada uno más poderoso que el anterior… ustedes ya están muertos —prosiguió Ulver con una sombría sonrisa en su rostro.

—Entonces espérame en el infierno. Pues llegarás primero —terminó Fenril, y de un movimiento rápido, le rebanó la garganta a Ulver, y el gigante cayó muerto sobre el suelo de madera. La Esmeralda de su armadura se desprendió, y Fenril la observó con detenimiento. Despedía un extraño poder, por lo que Fenril la tomó del suelo, y la guardó entre los pliegos de ropa debajo de su armadura. El cosmos de Ulver se extinguió por completo entonces, y Fenril sintió este dejar el bosque—. El bosque… deja de moverse… —prosiguió Fenril, caminando fuera del castillo y mirando en dirección al bosque, del cual salieron Tholl y Alberich—. ¡Ya era hora! —se quejó Fenril.

—Me sorprende que sigas con vida, Fenril —comenzó Alberich—. Pensé que el gigante que defendía esta morada sería más fuerte. O tal vez, subestimé tu fuerza —se alegró el enano. Tholl por otra parte estaba confundido—. Vagábamos perdidos en estos bosques gracias a que era un gigante quien lo controlaba. Confío en que le hayas dado muerte y hayas tomado la precaución de apoderarte de su Esmeralda de Loki —y como respuesta, Loki abrió la puerta del Castillo de Jarnvird, donde yacía muerto el cuerpo de Ulver—. Un estilo de asesinato muy ortodoxo, pero eficaz. No pensé que el rebanar gargantas fuera tu estilo —se burló Alberich—. ¿Y la Esmeralda de Loki? —preguntó Alberich.

—Toda tuya —se quejó Fenril, y le entregó el objeto a Alberich, que lo admiró, y la guardó en su bolsillo—. ¿Para qué la quieres? —más Alberich solo sonrió con malicia—. No importa. Hay que encontrar a Hilda —ordenó Fenril. Más antes de que el grupo pudiera partir, un rugido descomunal resonó por todo Jotunheim, y el grupo salió del castillo en dirección al bosque de Jarnvird, y miró sobre el castillo. Parecían brillar un par de soles a lo lejos, más cuando la luz se ajustó de una forma más adecuada, los dioses guerreros notaron que se trataba de un cráneo inmenso, y que los dos soles, eran unos orbes de fuego—. ¿Qué troles es eso? —preguntó Fenril.

—¡Surtur! —gritó Alberich sorprendido, y Fenril lo miró con curiosidad—. Ahora lo entiendo —comenzó Alberich—. Angrboda utilizó el fuego de Surtur. El fuego del gigante es un fuego muerto, la última flama que existe de los restos de Surtur el negro, una flama inextinguible que pretende regresar a la vida al gigante. Era custodiada por los dioses guerreros para prevenir el Ragnarok. Ahora que ha llegado al Jotunheim, donde el cuerpo de Surtur fue sepultado por Odín. Esta llama ha comenzado a resucitar al gigante de fuego —explicó Alberich.

—¿Gigante de fuego? ¡Basta de tus teorías sin sentido Alberich! Vse quejó Fenril—. Si quieres que te entienda primero tienes que explicarme quien troles es Surtur —recriminó el criado por los lobos, y Alberich se golpeó el rostro con su mano en señal de molestia.

—Por amor a Frigg, Odín dame fuerzas —perdió la compostura Alberich. Más este no era el momento y se recuperó en unos instantes—. En los inicios del tiempo, solo Surtur el gigante de fuego existía, y descargaba su aburrimiento al lanzar llamaradas infernales a los interiores de los oscuros abismos congelados del Ginnungagap, el abismo negro de donde todo nació —Fenrir pareció recordar la leyenda, más con el fin de prevenir una pregunta futura proveniente del dios guerrero, Alberich continuó—. Al unirse las llamas de Surtur a los pilares de hielo del interior del abismo Ginnungagap, nació Ymir, el gigante primogénito, de quien todos los gigantes nacieron. Más Surtur es más que solo el creador involuntario del primer gigante, su existencia misma es un misterio, nació de la nada, y las profecías dicen que será Surtur quien al final de todos los tiempos desate la furia del Ragnarok. Durante la edad mitológica, Surtur fue derrotado y asesinado por los dioses guerreros, todo con el fin de prevenir el Ragnarok predicho por Odín. Su esqueleto fue sepultado en Jotunheim, su poderosa espada enterrada en lo más profundo de Svartalfaheim, y su alma en la forma de una llamarada verde fue capturada por Odín, y por siempre custodiada por los dioses guerreros del Asgard, y de unirse su cuerpo con su alma maltrecha, esta despertaría al gigante inmortal, y su furia obligaría al Ragnarok cuando Surtur por fin se levantase de su tumba congelada en el Jotunheim —apuntó Alberich a la montaña—. ¡Ese es Surtur! ¡Está despertando! —terminó el de la armadura del enano.

—¡Increíble! ¿Todo Jotunheim es la tumba de Surtur? ¡Es inmenso! —y el suelo bajo de ellos comenzó a romperse, y el grupo comenzó a correr en dirección al bosque—. ¿Qué está ocurriendo? —preguntó Tholl, y cuando la tierra comenzó a caer, encontraron que se deslavaba sobre un hueso inmenso en forma de pie. El castillo de Jarnvird había sido construido sobre el enorme pie izquierdo del gigante Surtur—. ¡Los Castillos! ¡Son la prisión del gigante! ¡Se levantaron sobre su esqueleto! —concluyó Tholl, y el grupo continuó corriendo mientras la tierra y la nieve se venían abajo—. ¡Si ese gigante resucita, acabará con todo Jotunheim! ¿Acaso los gigantes son tan tontos que sacrificarían su mundo para resucitar a un gigante enemigo de los dioses? —preguntó Tholl.

—Te sorprendería hasta qué grado odian los gigantes a los dioses de Asgard —terminó de decir Alberich—. Pero indudablemente esto es una señal de que no podemos perder más el tiempo. A cada segundo que pasa, el gigante Surtur vuelve a la vida. Si no lo detenemos, comenzará el Ragnarok. ¡Y antes de que preguntes Fenril! ¡El Ragnarok es el fin del mundo vikingo! —se fastidió Alberich.

—¡No soy tan inculto para no saber lo que es el Ragnarok? —se quejó Fenril, y en la distracción, el enano perdió su suelo, y comenzó a caer a un abismo oscuro, mismo en el cual de apreciaba el cosmos—. ¿Qué es eso? —gritó Fenril.

—¡El Ginnungagap! ¡Aún existe! ¡Si caemos dentro de ese abismo todos terminaremos en Nifelheim! ¡No me sueltes lobo tonto! —gritó Alberich, y a pesar de que Fenril se fastidió por el insulto, él y Tholl ayudaron a Alberich a reponerse—. Esto es una locura —prosiguió Alberich, sumamente preocupado—. Deseaba usar mi armadura en una guerra. Pero esto. ¿De qué me sirve encontrar la gloria en batalla si el Ragnarok está tan cerca? —preguntó Alberich.

—No permitiremos siquiera que llegue el Ragnarok, Alberich —escuchó el grupo la poderosa voz de Hilda, que llegaba junto al resto de los dioses guerreros, y admiraba el enorme agujero frente al Castillo de Jarnvird, sorprendida al igual que el resto, de encontrar el pie del gigante enterrado debajo—. Prevendremos el Ragnarok. Pero también hay algo más inmediato que ocurrirá sin la Flama de Surtur no regresa a Asgard —comenzó Hilda, que miró al sur, en dirección a Midgard—. Asgard… la tierra de los dioses se derretía constantemente por la Flama de Surtur que ardía en el Palacio Valhalla. Mi oración constante prevenía a los hielos el derretirse. Hoy Asgard no se derrite más… pero… —y Alberich reaccionó.

—Pero Jotunheim se derrite —concluyó el enano—. Asgard está a salvo. Pero los gigantes han profanado el equilibrio de Jotunheim al traer esas flamas a estas tierras. El fuego de Surtur derretirá a Jotunheim, y lo convertirá en una tierra más cálida, perderá dimensiones, el hielo y la nieve deberá derretirse hasta que solo exista roca y tierra —explicó Alberich—. Jotunheim no perecerá… su ecosistema entero cambiará. A costa de la muerte de Midgard que se inundará por el derretimiento del Polo Sur. Mientras más tiempo perdamos, Midgard sufrirá las consecuencias. Es una locura. No es el Ragnarok, pero para los humanos será un verdadero fin del mundo —terminó su explicación Alberich.

—Entonces, seguiremos adelante —exclamó Siegfried, poniéndose a la cabeza del grupo—. Escuchen. Jotunheim es todo un mundo desconocido. No sabemos qué peligros nos esperan, solo sabemos que debemos cruzarlos, y afrontarlos —y todos asintieron, menos Fenril, que observaba a Hilda, entristecida y al borde de las lágrimas—. No importa lo que nos pase. Si somos atacados por los gigantes o las bestias de estas tierras, que así sea. Pero que nadie deje de avanzar hasta recuperar el fuego de Surtur —y la corona del gigante de fuego, comenzó a brillar con intensidad, iluminada por el tremendo fuego verde—. Tal parece, que los gigantes nos han revelado su ubicación. Todos diríjanse a la corona —terminó Siegfired.

—Utgard —interrumpió Alberich—. El nombre de ese castillo… es Utgard. La ciudadela de los gigantes. Una fortaleza impenetrable. Ni el mismo Thor podría romper sus murallas —terminó Alberich, evidentemente deprimido.

—Tendremos que hacerlo, Alberich —le comunicó Hilda al dios guerrero, que apenas y le dirigió la mirada—. Por el bien de Midgard, y por Asgard. Debemos seguir los pasos de Thor el asesino de gigantes, y llevar la guerra al corazón mismos de la capital de nuestros enemigos —y Hilda comenzó a avanzar, sin miedo, guiando a los dioses guerreros dentro del reino de los gigantes.

* * *

**Es un buen momento para que nos tomemos un descanso. Técnicamente hablando, ya pasaron el primer calabozo del juego, jajajajaja. En fin, dejando el juego a un lado, espero que la historia sea de su agrado.**

**Sé que los caballeros de Asgard no son muy queridos por el universo de Saint Seiya, pero tienen una historia absolutamente brillante en mi opinión. Espero le den una oportunidad, y sí, el Hombre Lobo tiene sus orígenes en la mitología vikinga.**


End file.
